Les Arcanes de l'Arcadia
by Moyo
Summary: Les débuts de la construction de l'Arcadia. Tochiro et Harlock, pour achever le vaisseau ultime, vont voyager à travers la galaxie. Ils feront des rencontres assez innatendues.
1. Le métal maudit

**Les arcanes de l'Arcadia**

**Episode I : Le métal maudit**

_Construire un vaisseau tel que l'Arcadia, c'est un défi. Mais il suffit rarement d'un seul homme, aussi brillant soit il, pour obtenir la perfection. Harlock, Tochiro, Emeraldas vont voyager dans la galaxie pour perfectionner l'Arcadia. Ils feront des rencontres qui changeront l'avenir. Face à la cruauté et l'absurdité du monde, ils réussiront à semer les germes de l'espoir._

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans l'immensité de l'univers, peu de choses ressemblent au Blénium 3006. Pendant des millénaires, ce métal brillant comme de l'or a été le graal de tout scientifique qui se respecte. Pensez donc, un élément prévu par toutes les théories physiques mais jamais rencontré jusqu'à ces dernières années ! Sa découverte fut une surprise totale et comme toute nouveauté elle apporta son lot de bonheurs et de malheurs.

Les savants ne tardèrent pas à lui trouver plein d'applications, allant du simple transistor ternaire à la fabrication de puces à intelligence artificielle. Malheureusement, l'euphorie des premiers temps retomba bien vite. Le Blénium 3006 s'est révélé être un poison mortel, provoquant des maladies incurables pires que le mal de l'espace. Mal utilisé, mal exploité, il provoqua tant de morts accidentelles qu'il hérita bien vite du sinistre surnom de "métal du Diable", ou …

**"Métal maudit"**

Peu de personnes osent aujourd'hui braver les risques liés à son extraction. Celles qui y arrivent encore le payent souvent de leur vie mais il en est une qui survit à cette malédiction.

-----

**Les jardins de Kadesh**

Je regardais fixement l'horizon à l'ouest à travers le hublot pressurisé. La lente rotation de la planète Kadesh allait provoquer dans quelques instants un magnifique lever de soleil. Lorsque la pale lueur de la naine rouge apparut à l'infini, je ressentis une petite joie face à la beauté de ce spectacle.

- Monsieur l'ingénieur ! cria une voix métallique.

Je me retournai rapidement. Mon regard fixa mon interlocuteur, comme pour le jauger. Je contemplai ce qui fut jadis un être de chair et de sang du nom de Wang. Mon contremaître décida de se faire mécaniser peu après son arrivée, pour ne pas risquer de tomber malade d'après lui. Mais je soupçonnais des motifs moins honorables.

- Monsieur l'ingénieur. Voici les derniers chiffres de production, dit-il en me tendant un papier.  
- Merci répondis-je.  
- Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous n'avons raffiné que 356 milligrammes de Blénium. De plus, en ce moment le filon d'Elérium s'appauvrit, il faut s'attendre à…  
- Je sais, dis je en m'asseyant sur mon vieux fauteuil.  
- Que doit on faire ? me demanda Wang.

J'examinais mentalement les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. L'usine tournait déjà au maximum de ses capacités. Seules quelques modifications dans les procédés d'extraction et de traitement permettraient de gagner quelque chose.

- Hum, augmentez la température du four de séparation différentielle de deux degrés. Et baissez le champ de traitement magnétique à 24 teslas au lieu de 25. on devrait grappiller quelque chose.  
- Bien, monsieur l'ingénieur, répondit le contre maître en s'inclinant.

L'être mécanique tourna des talons et s'en alla d'un pas trop régulier. Je me relevai et retournai vers le hublot et contemplais à nouveau le lever de soleil sur Kadesh.

C'était une petite planète, d'à peine 1700 km de rayon, dans le système de Véga-2, constellation de la Lyre. Plusieurs astéroïdes gravitaient autour de ce monde désolé, sans air, sans eau. Un caillou riche en ressources, mais assez éloigné pour échapper aux Mazones, assez discret pour tromper les humanoïdes. Voilà près de deux ans que j'étais arrivé ici, avec ce qui restait de l'équipage de mon vaisseau. Je me demandais parfois si j'avais fait les bons choix. Ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver à la tête des derniers survivants de sa planète, sans ressources, sans points d'attaches. Certaines visions me hantaient toujours.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces sombres souvenirs et retournai à mon bureau. Machinalement, je relus le courrier que j'avais reçu quelques jours avant. Ce client, signant simplement de la lettre "T" me réclamait entre autres 25 kilos de Blénium 3006 ! Et le prix qu'il se proposait de payer, 50 000 pièces d'or galactiques, était tout simplement démesuré. D'habitude, les risques liés à l'exploitation du métal maudit se payent au prix fort mais dans les limites du raisonnable. C'était trop pour être une transaction tout à fait honnête. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'inscrire cette vente dans mes livres.

_Comme toutes les autres pensai je. En plus, je n'ai pas de livre comptable. Pour une exploitation clandestine, cela vaut mieux._

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire afin d'y revêtir une combinaison pressurisée. Les inconvénients d'un corps humain. Un corps qui respire, qui mange, qui boit.

Lorsque le Galaxy Express avait fait halte ici, je fus le seul à refuser d'embarquer pour Andromède. Je ne voulais à aucun prix d'un corps mécanique. Tous mes anciens compagnons, Wang le premier, s'empressèrent de monter à bord. Certains sont revenus, mais dans quel état…Une mystérieuse femme blonde, habillée tout en noir, m'acheta en toute discrétion quelques éléments rares à cette occasion. Je me souviens qu'elle était presque en train de pleurer en partant avec mes compagnons.

_Tu pourras un jour te vanter de vendre tes métaux jusqu'à la planète Andromède ! me dis-je. Si un jour j'ai encore l'occasion de parler sans risques à quelqu'un en chair et en os dans cet univers._

Je m'arrêtai devant le premier sas de sortie. La procédure de dépressurisation dura quelques instants. Le bruit du vérin de la porte principale fut suivi d'une grande illumination du sas. La porte donnait plein ouest. Je sortis pour une petite inspection de routine dans les mines de Kadesh. La spacio-jeep s'élança sans un bruit mais en soulevant un nuage de poussières brunes. La piste était en mauvais état, la conduite en devenait dangereuse par endroits.

L'usine se composait juste de quelques bâtiments sans fioritures et une unique cheminée centrale crachait dans le vide ses fumées rouges. Je quittai mon véhicule et rentrai par la porte principale du complexe.

- Mes respects capitaine ! Furent les premières paroles que j'entendis dans mon casque.

Je poussai un grand soupir.

- Arrête s'il te plait, Samir. Il n'y a plus de capitaine qui tienne depuis longtemps, dis je d'une voix faible.  
- Bien mon capitaine ! répliqua la voix métallique.

Je l'avais connu jeune ce dénommé Samir, plein d'avenir, plein de rêves. Engagé avec le grade de matelot de 2ème classe, affecté aux systèmes thermiques des réacteurs principaux de mon vaisseau. Lui aussi s'était fait mécaniser et il se croyait toujours dans l'armée après toutes ces années.

_Pauvre enfant. C'est peut être sa manière à lui de se rappeler l'humain qu'il a été. Ou de se souvenir de ses rêves._

Samir me précéda et me fit rentrer dans le compartiment de séparation magnétique. Quelques ouvriers au corps métallique s'affairaient à régler l'immense électro-aimant. Ils repartirent sans dire un mot peu après mon arrivée. Je m'arrêtai pour contempler quelques instants la chute des milliers de paillettes à la sortie de l'étage d'extraction.

- Mon capitaine, je dois vous laisser. vous savez que je ne peux pas supporter les champs magnétiques me dit Samir.  
- Oui, je sais. Va trouver Wang et dis lui de m'attendre au haut-fourneau.  
- Oui, mon capitaine !

J'éprouvai un sentiment de lassitude en entendant encore Samir m'appeler par mon ancien grade. Comme tous les êtres mécanisés, il ne supportait pas d'être exposé à un champ magnétique intense. Rester trop longtemps ici entraînerait chez eux de graves séquelles. Pour une fois, l'être de chair que j'étais marquait un point.

Un bac parmi d'autres, contenant du tout venant attira mon attention. Je plongeai la main dedans et pris une poignée de paillettes de ce métal jaune. Je tenais dans ma main l'équivalent de trente ou quarante pièces d'or galactiques. Une petite fortune. Je reposai ma prise dans le bac et me dirigeai vers le haut fourneau.

Je pénétrai dans un autre bâtiment, celui surmonté d'une cheminée. Je ne pouvais à chaque fois m'empêcher d'admirer ce petit bijou caché en son sein. Ce fourneau, haut de quelques mètres seulement, était la pièce centrale de l'usine de Kadesh. Tout le minerai récolté était jeté dedans et la fusion de la roche permettait d'obtenir tous les métaux précieux en quantité à la sortie. C'est la théorie telle que je l'ai apprise à l'institut galactique des mines. Mais une découverte fortuite m'avait permis d'améliorer le procédé pour obtenir du Blénium 3006 pur. Sans impuretés, sans altérations, le métal maudit devenait inoffensif pour la santé de ses utilisateurs. Du coup, j'obtins un pouvoir démesuré, objet de toutes les convoitises.

_C'est ce secret là qui a déclenché la guerre me dis je. La cupidité des races intelligentes, encore et toujours…_

Wang m'attendait sagement devant le poste de contrôle. Un autre ouvrier était assis dans ce qui ressemblait à un siège. Il scrutait en permanence les indicateurs de températures pour ajuster les paramètres de fonctionnement. Wang s'avança et me dit fièrement de sa voix métallique :

- Nous avons corrigé les paramètres, Monsieur l'ingénieur. Nous enregistrons un gain de 45 pour cent, c'est très bon !   
- Bien, c'est très bien. Commencez à rassembler le Blénium pour notre client.

Le contre maître voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sorti de son haut parleur. Il m'attira un peu à l'écart.

- Monsieur, me dit-il, vous… allez encore partir après la transaction ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais, euh, vous savez, après toutes ces années…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il n'osa pas la terminer. Inconsciemment, je changeai d'expression et fixait froidement le capteur électronique visuel de Wang. Il recula un peu.

- Elle n'est pas morte. J'y passerai le reste de ma vie s'il le faut mais je la retrouverai.

Un être mécanique avait pour avantage d'être immortel mais il n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment d'attachement en contrepartie. La pitié, la compassion, l'amitié … l'amour … tout cela ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Le fait que je passe un maximum de temps à explorer les systèmes de la bordure extérieure à chercher quelqu'un passait pour une bizarrerie aux yeux de tous mes compagnons mécanisés.

- 25, 003 kilogrammes en stock ! cria fièrement l'ouvrier assis au poste de contrôle.  
- Nous avons de quoi satisfaire notre client, Monsieur l'ingénieur ! reprit Wang en se redressant.

J'inspirai profondément une bouffée d'air frais.

_Enfin me dis je. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je ne me voyais pas faire attendre ce mystérieux client, vu la somme en jeu._

Il sera là dans deux jours au mieux. Je repensai aux dernières opérations à effectuer avant la livraison. Il fallait conditionner le Blénium 3006, rassembler le reste de la commande. Ensuite je donnerai quelques instructions pour faire fonctionner l'usine pendant mon absence. Mais je me demandai encore qui était cet acheteur mystérieux, qui ne signait que d'un "T" sa correspondance. Et aussi qu'allait-il faire de 25 kilogrammes de Blénium ? Et si c'était …

-----

**Une décision**

Ils attendaient depuis longtemps dans la pièce sombre. Un homme et un drôle d'oiseau noir, perché sur son épaule. Ils fixaient une porte automatique à la peinture un peu passée en attendant une réaction quelconque. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un petit bonhomme de la taille d'un enfant.

- C'est encore raté ! grommela-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers une table et se débarrassa de sa combinaison protectrice. L'homme fit quelques pas vers le gnome. Celui ci n'y fit pas attention, mais continua ses explications :

- Le Blénium que tu as rapporté de la planète de glace est trop instable. Il s'est décomposé sous mes yeux. J'ai du le détruire pour qu'il ne fasse pas de dégâts. Deux jours de travail… pour rien !  
- Tu y arriveras, Tochiro.

Tochiro Oyama se retourna et fixa l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Il était plus grand que lui et portait une balafre sur la joue gauche. Son œil droit était caché par un bandeau noir.

- Comprends moi, Harlock. Ce Blénium est vital pour l'âme de l'Arcadia. Sans lui, rien ne sera possible.  
- Tochiro s'assit, aussitôt imité par Harlock.  
- Que faire ? demanda ce dernier.

Tochiro servit deux verres d'une bouteille oubliée là intentionnellement. Il plongea son regard dans le liquide rouge puis but tout d'un trait. L'alcool lui fit du bien. Son effet était accru car il n'avait pas mangé depuis 24 heures. Tout son génie lui avait permis d'accomplir des merveilles, mais il se trouvait face à un problème qu'il ne savait pas résoudre. Ce fut un choc assez difficile à encaisser pour lui.

- Les jardins de Kadesh… murmura Tochiro. C'est la seule solution.  
- Les jardins de Kadesh ? demanda Harlock.  
- Oui. On dit qu'il y existe une mine capable de fournir de tout, même du Blénium pur.  
- Pourquoi ne pas y être allé plus tôt ?  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
- Il regarda Harlock droit dans les yeux. Sans se démonter, Tochiro annonça d'une voix calme :  
- 50 000 pièces d'or galactiques. C'est à peu près le prix à payer pour ce dont j'ai besoin.

Tout d'un coup, Harlock se leva, se retourna et fit quelques pas. Tori-san, l'espèce d'oiseau noir, fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba par terre. Il émit quelques sons qui pouvaient passer pour une protestation. Harlock agissait toujours de la sorte quand Tochiro lui annonçait une très mauvaise nouvelle.

_Avec 50 000 pièces d'or galactiques, on pouvait acheter une planète tellurique de classe 6 ! Voire même une de classe 7. Pensa-t-il._

Harlock médita quelques instants. Oui, il pouvait réunir cette somme. Oui, c'était possible. Mais cela aurait des conséquences matérielles importantes et pour longtemps.

- Tu auras ce qu'il faut… dit Harlock en ayant retrouvé son calme olympien.  
- Parfait. Je vais les contacter et organiser l'achat.

Tochiro parut rassuré. Il se resservit un verre qu'il vida aussitôt. La réaction de son vieil ami Harlock l'inquiétait d'avantage que la somme astronomique qu'il se proposait de dépenser. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, mais certaines réactions d'Harlock étaient trop imprévisibles pour être rassurantes.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent par l'autre porte de la pièce. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent en plein air, au sein de l'étoile de la combination. Cet endroit reculé était une bonne base arrière pour Harlock et ses compagnons. Ils y construisaient le vaisseau parfait, l'Arcadia, conçu par son ami Tochiro. Ce monde gravitait autour d'une géante rouge en fin de vie. Bientôt, l'astre allait exploser en emportant tout son système planétaire dans sa mort. Une superbe femme aux cheveux roux d'une longueur fantastique s'approcha de Tochiro. Elle le fixa quelques instants.

- Ça va Tochiro ?

La voix était plus douce que d'habitude. Trop douce pour une femme pirate comme Emeraldas mais encore trop dure pour une femme amoureuse.

- Non, j'ai encore raté ! J'en ai assez ! Assez ! ASSEZ !

Tochiro détourna le regard et couru s'abriter dans ses quartiers. Emeraldas ne fit pas un geste. Elle regarda Harlock avec des yeux ébahis, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu bien dire ou faire de mal.

- Tochiro est furieux contre lui-même, expliqua Harlock. Inconsciemment, il s'en veut de ne pas trouver la solution à son problème.

Emeraldas garda le silence et regarda Tochiro s'éloigner en courant. Pour une fois, elle se sentait impuissante et inutile. Que pouvait faire une pirate comme elle pour aider son mari à résoudre un problème scientifique si ardu ? Elle hésita quelques instants, puis marcha avec l'intention d'aller rassurer Tochiro.

Harlock se retira dans un autre bâtiment avec Tori-san. Il avait (encore) besoin de boire quelque chose. Il s'assit derrière un bureau, sur lequel ne figuraient que deux verres et quelques bouteilles de vin. Il se servit un premier coup. La construction de l'Arcadia se compliquait de jour en jour. Entre le Blénium 3006, les lasero-canons, la programmation des algorithmes, Tochiro était surmené. Il cachait son état de santé à tout le monde, à commencer par lui. Même Emeraldas se doutait de quelque chose mais elle ne disait rien.

La méditation du futur capitaine de l'Arcadia fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et au regard doux. Elle se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers Harlock. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son capitaine. Les réactions qu'elle contemplait ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Capitaine ? Vous vouliez me parler ? risqua la femme.  
- Kei… Il faut trouver 50 000 pièces d'or galactiques.

Harlock annonça la nouvelle sans émotions, comme s'il commandait à manger dans le premier spacio-port venu. Kei Yuki pris une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Combien ? dit elle.  
- Tu as entendu. Il faut 50 000 pièces d'or. C'est le prix à payer pour les matériaux qui manquent.  
- Je… euh… bien à vos ordres capitaine.

Kei Yuki jugea très opportun de ne pas en rajouter. Elle fit un léger signe de la tête pour saluer Harlock et sortit du bureau. Toute leur fortune allait y passer…

La navette était de taille modeste, peinte en rouge sombre. Cette énième création de Tochiro avait tous les atouts pour une mission clandestine. Rapide, discrète, doté d'un bon système de navigation extra dimensionnel. Elle pouvait accueillir 4 passagers mais ils ne seraient que deux pour le voyage. Harlock et Tochiro. Un pirate jeta dans le coffre un dernier sac en jute. Un bruit métallique donnait une idée de son contenu.

- C'était le dernier, dit Harlock.  
- Bien, nous partons alors annonça Tochiro.

_50 000 pièces d'or dans un si petit vaisseau. Espérons qu'on ne croise personne durant la route…_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harlock. Ce vaisseau peut échapper à n'importe qui avec son camouflage holographique.

Tochiro semblait parfois lire dans les pensées de son vieil ami. Il avait prononcé ces paroles pour répondre à son inquiétude. La navette s'éleva rapidement et sortit rapidement de l'atmosphère de l'étoile de la combination. Elle se fixa en direction de Véga-2, constellation de la Lyre. L'ordinateur de bord affichait toutes les informations liées à la destination.

_Kadesh. Planète tellurique de type 1.  
Coordonnées selon le système Alpha modifié :  
Ascension droite 15 heures 34 minutes 56 secondes  
Déclinaison 23 degrés 5 dixièmes  
Deuxième planète du système Véga-2  
Aucune atmosphère, pas de vie animale. Pas de traces de colonisations humaine ou autres.  
Navigation dangereuse et déconseillée. Présence de nombreux astéroïdes._

_----- _

**Une rencontre**

Je dormais, profondément. Ce rêve était bien agréable. Je voyais ma planète, Sélénia. Ses arbres, ses fleurs, ses lacs. Un petit coin de paradis, perdu dans l'univers. Elle était avec moi, plus belle encore que dans mes souvenirs. Nous parlions au pied d'un olivier. Que me disait-elle ? Que lui racontai je en retour ? Peu importe, nous allions être heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait à nos yeux.

Puis le rêve se transforma en cauchemar. Le ciel devint noir, les cris déchiraient le silence. Elles étaient là, venues de nulle part. Une flotte, une armée, une armada, avec comme unique motif soumettre ou détruire.

_Maudites Mazones…_

Je me retrouvai dans la passerelle de mon vaisseau en un instant. C'est la particularité des rêves, on peut changer instantanément d'endroit sans faire quoique soit. Je la voyais s'éloigner, magnifique dans sa tenue blanche, avec un regard de crainte mêlée de tristesse. Où était l'olivier ? Puis ce fut l'explosion, la fin de Sélénia, de ses habitants.

_Maudites Mazones…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur. Encore ce rêve. Je quittai le lit et me passai un peu d'eau synthétique sur le visage. Quelle heure était il ? Ah oui, 3 heures.

Ma chambre était sombre, dans la nuit de Kadesh. Quelques mètres carrés, meublés par des trouvailles ramassées au gré de mes voyages. Le lit était Pluvien, le bureau fut fabriqué à Mangor. Un vrai bric à brac pour un brocanteur. Seul l'ordinateur de contrôle était encore estampillé "Flotte Royale de Sélénia". La marque imprimée en relief avait subit les outrages du temps mais les inscriptions étaient toujours lisibles. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi lancé à l'adversité.

Une alarme interrompit ma méditation. Je me dirigeai vers la console qui affichait un message clignotant en rouge sombre.

_Hum, vaisseau inconnu en approche. Codes d'identifications brouillés. Est-ce mon client qui est un peu en avance ?_

- Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'un coup sec.  
- Entrez ! fis je d'une voix claire.  
- Monsieur l'ingénieur, un vaisseau approche ! Doit on prendre les précautions habituelles ?

C'était Wang, le contre maître. Lorsqu'il était encore humain, ce brave homme ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup. Maintenant, il ne dormirait plus jamais. Et dans certaines circonstances, le premier maître canonnier qu'il fut refaisait surface, prêt à … hum… "Agir".

- C'est peut être notre généreux client. Mais on ne sait jamais, armez les gatlings lasers.  
- Avec plaisir ! dit Wang, manifestement réjoui à l'idée de faire (peut être ?) un carton.

Il arrivait parfois qu'un acheteur indélicat commette l'imprudence de venir en mauvaise compagnie. Je ne pouvais compter que sur mes compagnons et moi-même pour assurer notre défense. J'avais donc fait installer à quelques endroits stratégiques des brouilleurs pour le camouflage. J'avais aussi eu la prudence d'installer un système de défense "dissuasif". Il n'avait servi qu'une fois. Le bouche à oreille avait fait le reste.

Je m'habillai afin de recevoir comme il se doit mes visiteurs. J'ouvrai l'armoire et en sortant quelques vêtements mon regard s'arrêta sur autre chose. Mon ancien uniforme était toujours là, plongé dans un profond sommeil. La veste était bleu pastel, le pantalon un peu plus sombre. Sur la casquette un peu délavée, on distinguait nettement les trois feuilles de chêne dorées, indiquant pour les connaisseurs le rang de commandant de vaisseau de 1ère classe dans la flotte Sélène.

_Pourquoi le gardes tu ? Il ne servira plus jamais, de toute façon. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas oublier ?_

Je rejoignis mon bureau d'un pas lent. Je voyais à travers le hublot l'usine qui crachait toujours ses fumées rouges dans le ciel noir de Kadesh. L'ordinateur de mon bureau indiquait que toutes les batteries de défense étaient armées et parées à tirer. Je m'assis en attendant d'avoir des certitudes sur les intentions de mes visiteurs…

* * *

La navette naviguait sans trop de mal à travers l'immense champ d'astéroïdes. De temps à autres, un choc sourd indiquait une collision repoussée par le bouclier de protection. 

- L'ordinateur ne mentait pas, c'est vraiment dangereux par ici déclara Tochiro  
- Nous y sommes presque. A-t-on un signal de retour de leur ordinateur ?  
- Aucun, Harlock !

La petite planète Kadesh fut bientôt visible au milieu des astéroïdes volant anarchiquement. Seules sa taille et sa forme sphérique la distinguaient du reste. Un bruit strident, une alarme.

- Nous sommes visés par des canons ! Tochiro, le code, vite !  
- Oui, çà vient, çà vient.

Tochiro pianota fébrilement sur le clavier devant lui. Cette suite interminable et sans logique apparente de chiffres était un code de contrôle absolument remarquable. Au bout de quelques instants, l'alarme se tut.

- Ouf ! C'était moins une.  
- Crois tu qu'ils auraient tiré ?  
- Qu'est ce tu crois Harlock ? C'est une mine clandestine, vendant les métaux les plus rares de la galaxie. Ils prennent des précautions…

* * *

Je relus le code décrypté. C'était bel et bien mon client qui arrivait avec 12 heures d'avance. L'ordinateur affichait sans se soucier de quoique soit les informations relatives au vaisseau, ses caractéristiques, sa vitesse, sa trajectoire. 

_Deux personnes à bord, race humaine. Mon client sûrement mais qui l'accompagne ? L'envoi du bon code m'indiquait des intentions non belliqueuses. Mais, on ne sait jamais…_

J'ouvris l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau. Je pris le cosmogun dans ma main et contrôlai rapidement l'arme. Je changeai la cellule d'énergie pour en mettre une neuve. L'arme était prête à tirer au moins 5 000 coups avec çà. Je la dissimulai sous quelques papiers, à portée de main. Je pris le communicateur.

- Wang, ne tire pas. Reste en alerte. Envoie Samir accueillir nos visiteurs.  
- Bien Monsieur. Mais … vous êtes sur que … il ne faut pas les abattre ?  
- Non !

Wang était vraiment agaçant quand il s'y mettait. Je vis une forme floue passer devant le hublot. Un vaisseau avec un camouflage holographique, ce n'est vraiment pas fréquent. Et si c'était ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !

* * *

La navette se posa sur la piste rudimentaire, en soulevant un peu de poussière brune. Le système de camouflage cessa de fonctionner et laissa apparaître le vaisseau tel qu'il était vraiment. Les deux hommes de levèrent et revêtirent une combinaison spatiale. Harlock gardait son sabre et son cosmodragon à la ceinture. Sages précautions, vu l'endroit. A leur sortie, un être mécanique s'inclina respectueusement. 

- Bienvenue sur Kadesh messieurs. Je suis Samir, chargé de vous accueillir. Merci de laisser vos armes dans votre vaisseau.

Harlock se contenta de décrocher un regard furieux en direction du capteur visuel de Samir. En voyant cela, deux autres robots sortirent de nulle part en pointant ostensiblement des fusils sur les deux voyageurs.

- Nous sommes ici pour acheter ce qu'il nous faut. Pas pour obéir à vos ordres ! Déclara Harlock d'une voix ferme.  
- Harlock, tu ne devrais pas…  
- Crois tu, Tochiro ?

Tout d'un coup, Samir et les deux autres robots reculèrent. Ils abaissèrent leurs armes.

- Je comprends, mon capitaine, fit Samir Je leur laisse leurs armes. Je dois … vous les amener ? Tout de suite ? Euh, bien.

Samir avait une voix hésitante. Harlock et Tochiro l'entendaient bien dans leur casque. Un "capitaine" donnait des ordres ici. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux. Je fus très content en reconnaissant mes visiteurs. Harlock, le fameux pirate et son inséparable ami Tochiro. Le plus grand génie vivant connu dans tout l'univers. Tout s'expliquait, maintenant. "T" était tout simplement l'initiale de Tochiro Oyama.

Je commençai à comprendre leurs intentions. 25 kilogrammes de Blénium 3006 permettraient la construction d'un ordinateur hors du commun. Le meilleur, sans doute. Sûrement assez puissant pour avoir sa propre conscience et ses propres sentiments. Seule une personne comme le professeur Oyama était capable de le fabriquer.

Je cachai depuis longtemps quelques exemplaires d'un vieux vin Sélène. Une des rares preuves que ma planète existait autrefois. J'en sortis une bouteille et disposai de quoi trinquer sur mon bureau. Dans quelques instants, j'allai enfin rencontrer deux légendes vivantes. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Samir précédait mes illustres hôtes. Je me levai aussitôt.

- Capitaine, voici nos deux clients, ils s'appellent …  
- Harlock le corsaire et le professeur Tochiro Oyama finis-je.

Harlock et Tochiro ne furent que peu surpris. Après tout, ils étaient recherchés dans tous les systèmes civilisés et leurs visages étaient célèbres. Seul le visage de Samir marquait une grande surprise.

- Laisse nous Samir. Va voir Wang et préparez la commande de notre client.  
- Bien mon capitaine !

Ce tic militaire devenait vraiment pénible à la longue. L'ex matelot s'en alla, en marchant avec une régularité presque inhumaine.

- Capitaine Harlock, professeur Tochiro Oyama, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Prenez place je vous prie. Désirez vous boire un verre en attendant la fin du chargement ?  
- Si c'est du bon vin, ce n'est pas de refus dit Tochiro avec un grand sourire.

Harlock gardait une expression sombre. Il me fixait attentivement, il cherchait à savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il remarqua sans trop de peine mon cosmodragon trop vite caché. Lui-même se tenait sur ses gardes. Tochiro leva vite son verre et le vida avec une bonne humeur qui me faisait plaisir.

- Votre ordinateur sera unique… me risquai je.

Tochiro s'arrêta net, et ses yeux trahissaient une panique soudaine.

- Qui vous a dit ce je faisais ? Personne ou presque ne pourrait deviner ce que je fabrique. Qui êtes vous ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. J'examinai à nouveau Harlock et Tochiro. Le premier n'avait rien dit, et le deuxième semblait au bord de la crise de panique. Comme quoi, je pouvais encore faire un petit effet.

- Il fût un temps où je répondais au nom de… Bruma Simpa.  
- Le visage de Tochiro s'éclaira à nouveau, étonné, abasourdi et ravi en même temps.  
- Vous êtes … Simpa ? Le Bruma Simpa de Sélénia ?

Je répondis d'un signe de tête.

- Tu connais cet homme Tochiro ? demanda Harlock.  
- De réputation, oui. Mais je croyais qu'il était mort depuis longtemps. Je crois que nous allons rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu sur Kadesh… Pour améliorer encore l'Arcadia… Notre bref séjour va vraiment être intéressant…

-----

**La fin de Sélénia**

Tochiro Oyama débitait en un flot continu tout ce son ami Harlock ne savait pas à mon sujet. Il insista sur toutes mes inventions, mes créations, vantait parfois mon habilité. Rien ne fut épargné au pauvre corsaire qui entendait parler de répulseurs magnétiques, d'alliages d'adamantium, de faisceau à particules. On avait déjà fini la première bouteille de vin.

- Harlock, Bruma a aussi crée le premier correcteur de trajectoire de navigation extra dimensionnel. C'était vraiment génial, je l'ai amélioré depuis, et je…  
- Tochiro, coupa Harlock. S'il te plait… Comment en êtes vous arrivé là ?

Harlock posa son regard sur moi et me posa cette unique question. La seule à laquelle j'espérais devoir répondre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux raconter la fin de Sélénia à une personne qui ne me vendra pas aux Mazones l'instant d'après. Je dus me remémorer les derniers jours, les derniers instants. C'était au solstice d'été de l'an 2977. Les souvenirs revinrent, pèle mêle. Y mettre de l'ordre me demanda un effort assez déplaisant mais parler me ferait du bien, après tout.

_Pendant un instant, je revis son visage, je revis l'olivier, puis plus rien._

- Sélénia était une merveilleuse planète. Nous vivions en paix, notre sécurité étant garantie par d'antiques traités de neutralité. Lorsque j'achevai mes études à l'institut galactique des mines, je fus convoqué par la Reine de Sélénia. Elle me confia la conception d'un nouveau vaisseau de guerre pour remplacer nos vieux croiseurs dépassés.  
- Je ne vous imagine pas de tradition militaire remarqua Harlock. Pourquoi avoir accepté ?  
- Je devais obéir à ma souveraine. Et puis, après tout, ce vaisseau n'était pas destiné à servir dans une guerre.

Je me dirigeai vers un mur et décrochai un antique sabre. Il ressemblait vaguement à l'arme d'Harlock, sauf que sa ligne était courbe et que sa garde n'avait pas de têtes de mort comme décoration. Juste une feuille de chêne argentée en relief tranchait avec la simplicité de l'arme. Je le montrai à Harlock, sans fierté, mais avec une nostalgie à peine voilée.

- J'ai reçu ce sabre le jour de mon admission au sein de l'académie navale Sélène. C'est probablement le dernier exemplaire existant dans l'univers à présent.  
- Belle arme se contenta de dire Harlock. Et après ?  
- Avec quelques amis, j'ai conçu un nouveau navire de guerre. Le plus puissant et le plus abouti de son temps. Je l'ai baptisé "Espérance", au grand dam de la Reine.  
- L'Espérance ?  
- Oui, coupa Tochiro après avoir scruté mon sabre. L'Espérance était le meilleur vaisseau à cette époque. Il concentrait le meilleur de la technologie et pouvait rivaliser sans problèmes avec l'ombre de la mort.

Harlock eut un petit frisson en entendant cette comparaison. L'ombre de la mort, bien qu'imparfaite selon Tochiro, était déjà redoutable. L'existence de navires aussi puissants n'était pas très rassurant, même pour une personne du calibre d'Harlock.

- On dit que ce vaisseau a été détruit avec son capitaine et son équipage lors de l'explosion de la planète Sélénia, reprit Tochiro.  
- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact… En fait, nous avons survécu…  
- Pourquoi, vous serviez dessus ?  
- Je fus le capitaine de l'Espérance, à mon grand regret.

Cette fois, le professeur Tochiro Oyama fut horrifié. Comment une personne telle que moi avait elle pu se retrouver capitaine d'un vaisseau de guerre puissamment armé ? Sur une planète neutre et pacifiste de surcroît. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il devait y avoir une explication.

- Je devine que vous voulez savoir pourquoi. La raison est très cruelle.

Je repris ma respiration avant de me lancer dans quelques explications. La deuxième bouteille de vin était déjà pratiquement finie. Heureusement, il m'en restait encore une bonne douzaine en réserve.

- J'avais découvert peu avant le procédé d'extraction parfait du Blénium 3006. Je faisais des recherches sur le métal maudit car j'en avais besoin pour achever le vaisseau. En toute confiance, je fis part de cela à la reine de Sélénia. Mais, conscient du danger lié à la connaissance d'un tel secret, je lui demandai de ne le divulguer à personne. La souveraine n'accepta qu'à une seule condition. Que je devienne capitaine de mon vaisseau, l'Espérance. J'acceptai, car deux personnes au courant d'un secret, c'est déjà une de trop…

Je me voyais encore, dans cette salle immense, à genou devant la Reine sur son trône d'or. Voulait elle vendre le secret ? Quelles étaient au juste ses intentions ? Je me souvenais de cette angoisse viscérale lorsqu'elle me congédia.

_Je n'ai réalisé que trop tard mon erreur fatale. Mais que pouvais je faire après ? Il n'y avait rien pour réparer ce que j'avais fait…_

- Je comprends… Vous avez accepté pour garder ce secret à l'abri des convoitises. Mais ensuite, comment se fait il que Sélénia ait explosé ? Que s'est il passé ? La voix d'Harlock se faisait plus pressante.  
- Un jour, elles sont apparues. Les Mazones… Leur Reine Rafflesia nous adressa un ultimatum : soumettez-vous ou mourrez. Je suis sur qu'elles savaient pour le Blénium.

Harlock et Tochiro froncèrent les sourcils lorsque je mentionnai leurs ennemies jurées. Nous avions aussi ce point là en commun. Nous ne supportions pas ces créatures parlantes, arrogantes et destructrices. A cette époque, elles se contentaient de soumettre quelques planètes pour assouvir leur soif de conquêtes. Elles sont désormais prêtes à prendre le chemin de la lointaine terre aujourd'hui.

- Les mazones sont nos ennemis, annonça Harlock. Tout comme les humanoïdes et leur reine, Prométhium.

Je pianotai quelques instructions sur la console de mon ordinateur. Un projecteur d'image envoya sur le mur ce qui fut autrefois les gros titres d'un journal Sélène. Une photo montrait fièrement quelques vaisseaux s'élancer dans un ciel bleu pur. Le texte, en deux langues, vantait le départ de notre flotte afin de faire valoir nos droits.

- Seulement sept vaisseaux ? Ce n'est pas un peu restreint pour une flotte demanda Harlock.  
- Notre Reine refusa de se soumettre et pensa que nos traités nous garantissaient assistance et secours. Mais personne ne vint nous aider. Les Mazones nous attaquèrent sans autre avertissement. Malgré la supériorité de l'Espérance sur les vaisseaux ennemis, j'étais un piètre tacticien et plusieurs fois mon vaisseau failli être détruit. Je tentai un ultime assaut contre le vaisseau amiral Mazone mais je dus battre en retraite. A ce moment là, Sélénia fut détruite par un tir concentré de toute l'armada Mazone.

Cette explosion résonnait encore dans ma tête. 345 millions de morts en quelques secondes. Des lieux paradisiaques, des paysages superbes, un peuple pacifiste vivant dans la paix et l'harmonie. Tout a disparu dans un océan de fer et de feu…

_Et je n'ai pas été en mesure d'empêcher ce massacre me dis je. Et pire que tout, elle a disparu depuis ce jour funeste. Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Quel piètre capitaine tu fais…_

- J'ai fui en navigation extra dimensionnelle et j'ai atterri sur Kadesh par hasard. Nous étions à peine une quarantaine de survivants. J'ai utilisé ce qui restait du vaisseau pour créer ce complexe minier.  
- Je ne comprends pas quel but vous poursuivez… Vous devriez repartir combattre les Mazones objecta Tochiro.  
- J'ai une autre priorité qui passe avant tout répliquai-je.

Mon regard se détourna et fixa inconsciemment une vieille photographie sur le bureau. Tochiro et Harlock le remarquèrent et fixaient également à présent le petit portrait. Elle était belle dans son uniforme de jeune cadette de l'académie navale. Ses yeux gris profonds exprimaient une grande douceur. La dernière photo qui me restait d'elle était un peu jaunie. Le temps et l'atmosphère synthétique du bureau.

- Je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours, fis je en guise d'explication. Elle était officier sur le croiseur "Céleste". J'ai perdu sa trace après ma fuite de Sélénia. Depuis, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à la chercher dans la bordure.  
- Je comprends, mais pourquoi tout ceci ? Pourquoi cette mine ? Pourquoi ce "commerce" ? demanda Tochiro.

Je ne répondis pas. Harlock me regarda d'un air entendu et répondit à ma place.

- C'est pourtant clair, Tochiro. Bruma a échappé aux Mazones et tout le monde sait qu'il détient la clef pour utiliser le métal maudit. Cela en fait un homme recherché partout dans la galaxie. Il est considéré comme un hors la loi et a besoin d'une cachette. En plus, ses "activités" doivent demander certaines "ressources".  
- Exact capitaine Harlock. Je suis recherché dans tous les systèmes de cette galaxie, à un bon prix d'ailleurs. Je paye cher des informateurs et d'autres personnes pour savoir où est enfermée celle que je cherche. Mes interlocuteurs demandent souvent un prix élevé et ils n'acceptent pas les cartes de crédit.

Harlock semblait admirer ma détermination, son attitude en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Le professeur Tochiro Oyama avait cessé de me harceler le temps de mes explications. Mais, il allait revenir à la charge pour tenter d'avoir quelques données techniques. Même une personne de son calibre ne pouvait pas tout savoir…

_Devais je leur montrer ? Était ce prudent ? Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sont pas des personnes comme Harlock ou Tochiro qui me vendront pour 100 000 pièces d'or._

Je me levai et adressai un grand sourire à mes invités. Je voulais les aider, mais autrement qu'en leur vendant quelques produits. Je pouvais faire autre chose.

- Venez avec moi, je voudrais vous montrer l'Espérance. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste…  
- Je n'ai remarqué aucun reste de vaisseau en arrivant dit Harlock.  
- Il faut parfois aller au-delà des apparences.

Le visage de Tochiro ressemblait à celui d'un gamin à qui on vient de promettre un superbe cadeau de Noël. Il sautait littéralement dans la pièce, ce qui avec la faible pesanteur occasionna un choc mémorable entre sa tête et le plafond de la pièce.

-----

**La cathédrale de Kadesh**

Je verrouillai la porte du bureau de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de montrer l'Espérance à n'importe qui, même à ses anciens membres d'équipage.

- Comment va-t-on sortir demanda Tochiro ? Il n'y a qu'une porte.

Pour toute réponse, je transmis quelques codes via la console de contrôle de l'ordinateur du bureau. Quelques instants après, un bout de mur nu anodin laissa apparaître un passage large de 2 mètres environ. Des lumières fixées régulièrement s'allumèrent les unes après les autres dans ce couloir silencieux.

_Assez efficace mon système de camouflage holographique. J'en suis content. Mais allons explorer la cathédrale de Kadesh…_

Je précédai mes invités dans un immense escalier qui s'enfonçait dans la terre. L'atmosphère était respirable, mais un peu froide et sèche. L'escalier s'arrêta, puis on s'engagea dans un couloir, aux parois métalliques. Parfois, on devinait des inscriptions ou autre chose, mais le temps et la guerre avaient fait leur œuvre.

- Où sommes nous ? Finit par demander Tochiro  
- Actuellement, nous venons de passer le 7ème compartiment de la tranche Echo. Troisième pont, au dessus de la salle des réacteurs secondaires. Suivez le guide…  
- Nous sommes dans … le vaisseau ???

Pour protéger la mine et ses habitants, j'avais fait enterrer au maximum l'Espérance. Une partie de ses entrailles avait servi à la construction des autres installations, mais tout le reste dormait au plus profond de Kadesh. Le vaisseau était là, sous nos pieds. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, Harlock et Tochiro remarquèrent plusieurs objets de la vie quotidienne jetés par terre. Ça et la un stylo, un cahier, un registre, voire une arme donnaient un aspect de vaisseau fantôme ou de … tombe.

Soudain, une paire de botte, sans son ancien occupant. Harlock et Tochiro s'arrêtèrent devant les restes du soldat.

- Je n'ose pas trop toucher ce qui reste ici. J'éprouve un profond respect pour ceux qui sont morts lors de la bataille. Je songe à laisser cet endroit dans cet état, comme un sanctuaire. Les pertes furent horribles. Au moins 600 morts.  
- 600 personnes ? demanda Harlock.

Nous étions arrivés dans la coursive centrale, au milieu du vaisseau. Les deux grandes portes que nous voyions à droite et à gauche étaient autrefois les portes d'accès principales. Sur les cloisons blindées poussiéreuses, une plaque attira l'attention d'Harlock.

_Flotte Royale de Sélènia  
Vaisseau Amiral de première classe l'Espérance  
Lancé le 8 janvier 2976  
45 officiers  
360 officiers mariniers  
250 quartiers maîtres et matelots  
20 mousses et aides  
4 réacteurs à Elérium  
Système de navigation extra dimensionnel Simpa 1-B v2976  
Commandants :  
Capitaine Bruma Simpa – 2976 à …_

Je connaissais par cœur le contenu de cette plaque de baptême. Je me souvenais aussi de cette soirée inaugurale, où je fus tellement malade que je dus me faire évacuer par le service médical de la base.

En face de la plaque, une cloison vide ne portait plus qu'un seul ornement. Le drapeau Sélène avait encore de la classe. Un rectangle de drap blanc, avec un croissant de lune brodé en fil d'or, avec la devise de mon ancienne planète "La Liberté pour tous". Mais le blanc devenait gris et sale, et le fil d'or avait depuis longtemps perdu son lustre d'origine.

_J'aurais peut être du le garder ailleurs, ce drapeau. Quoique, il ne signifie plus rien pour personne, à part moi. Mes robots de compagnons se soucient ils encore de ce que fut la planète Sélènia ?_

- Ce dut être terrible, me dit Harlock. - Oui. J'ai surnommé cet endroit la cathédrale de Kadesh, en souvenir de ceux qui sont morts.  
- Où nous emmenez vous ? Je veux voir la salle de contrôle, étudier les réacteurs, et aussi le système de synchronisation. Je peux aussi regarder l'ordinateur central ? Je voudrais aussi savoir si…

Le professeur Oyama m'assaillait de questions de plus en plus pressantes. Il voulait tout savoir sur tout, pour l'améliorer et l'utiliser à son tour sur l'Arcadia. Mais il n'y avait que peu de choses qui lui serviraient de toute façon. Et puis, je voulais aussi aider Harlock dans sa lutte contre les Mazones. Et j'avais un bon moyen de le faire…

Je fis descendre mes hôtes dans le fond du croiseur. Un digicode s'alluma au fond d'une coursive mal éclairée. Je tapai mon code d'accès sur le contrôle de l'unique accès à la salle de l'ordinateur central. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme si elle me réclamait une révision complète.

L'ordinateur central était un monstre qui occupait au moins 300 mètres cubes, dans une immense pièce circulaire. Seul l'éclairage de secours fonctionnait encore, un seul terminal affichait des alertes et attendait des consignes.

- Voici l'électron, dis je fièrement. C'est l'ordinateur central de l'Espérance. Je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas le concepteur. Une bonne amie a programmé tous les algorithmes de traitement des données. L'informatique n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité.  
- Belle bête, fit Harlock.  
- Belle ? Ma-gni-fi-que tu veux dire s'exclama Tochiro !

Je m'assis devant la dernière console opérationnelle, afin de réveiller l'électron. Au bout de quelques secondes, d'autres lumières s'allumaient, d'autres écrans de rallumaient. Plusieurs voyants clignotaient indiquant plusieurs lancements de programmes en cours.

Puis une alarme visuelle et sonore. Je la désactivai aussitôt.

- Un problème ? demanda Harlock.  
- Ne faites pas attention dis je sans me retourner. Il peste un peu car il n'y a plus qu'un réacteur de secours qui l'alimente. Les autres ont été démontés pour servir à l'usine. Il réclame une énergie plus fiable pour fonctionner.  
- Que faites vous exactement ?  
- J'ai enregistré toutes les données relatives à mon combat contre les Mazones. Vous avez les données sur leurs tactiques, leurs modes de navigation, les points faibles de leurs vaisseaux… Tout pour défaire Rafflesia et ses troupes.

Je tendis à Harlock un premier holo-disque avec ces précieuses informations. Ces secrets là aussi valaient une fortune. Pour Tochiro aussi j'allais graver un autre holo-disque.

- Et maintenant, quelques données techniques pour votre vaisseau. Je vous donne la composition du blindage réactif, les paramètres des systèmes d'armes, les…  
- Les algorithmes de traitement informatiques pour l'intelligence artificielle ? demanda Tochiro avec gourmandise.  
- Hélas, non, je ne peux pas. Ils ont été verrouillés par leur conceptrice, et elle seule détient les clefs de duplication. Si je les copie, ils vont se changer en virus et détruire tout le système. Je n'ai qu'un accès limité comme utilisateur.

_Et vu ce qu'elle est devenue, cette informaticienne, mieux vaut ne pas s'en approcher. A moins qu'ils ne soient suicidaires…_

Je tendis le deuxième holo-disque à Tochiro, qui exultait et sautait dans tous les sens. J'avais fait deux heureux aujourd'hui. Je m'apprêtai à replonger l'électron dans son sommeil lorsqu'il se mit à parler d'une voix faible. Il se demandait qui étaient ces visiteurs. Il n'en avait jamais vu depuis des lustres. Harlock et Tochiro furent surpris.

- C'est l'ordinateur qui parle comme çà ? demanda Tochiro.  
- Oui, répondis je. Sa conceptrice jugea bon de lui apprendre les émotions. Mais il est devenu assez timide et il ne parle pratiquement plus. Je lui faisais la conversation, dans le temps…

Programmer un ordinateur comme l'électron, doté d'une véritable intelligence artificielle, prenait du temps. Tout était basé sur des algorithmes d'apprentissages calqués sur les comportements humains. En fait, au départ il s'agissait d'un bébé qu'il fallait tout simplement éduquer et faire grandir. Cela prenait des mois, mais le résultat était nettement supérieur à tous les autres programmes de seconde zone.

_Je me souviens, avant le lancement. Elle était venue avec moi voir l'électron. J'ai fait en quelque sorte les présentations. L'électron semblait content que je sois amoureux d'une telle personne… C'était il y a bien longtemps…_

Mon communicateur se mit à grésiller. Wang et Samir me cherchaient, ils avaient fini le chargement et vérifié le paiement. Je jugeai le moment opportun pour reconduire mes invités hors de la cathédrale de Kadesh. L'électron replongea dans son sommeil. Les lumières s'éteignirent une à une et tous les écrans redevinrent noirs.

-----

**Un dernier échange de cadeaux**

Le bureau paraissait bien lumineux en comparaison avec les entrailles de l'Espérance. Je reposai le sabre sur son présentoir et rangeai discrètement mon cosmogun dans un tiroir. Harlock et Tochiro s'apprêtaient à me saluer mais je les interrompis.

- Capitaine Harlock, professeur Oyama, j'aimerais vous donner à chacun un dernier conseil.

Je me tournai d'abord vers le gnome à lunettes. Je le fixais intensément, comme pour lui dire inconsciemment qu'il devait être très attentif.

- Professeur Oyama. Tenez-vous vraiment à obtenir les algorithmes de programmation de l'électron ?  
- Ben, heu, oui. Et si possible, sans vous commander, le procédé de traitement du Blénium me qui permettrait de…

Harlock prit le bras de son ami. Il le regarda, l'air étonné, mais le pirate se contenta de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Ce secret là, je devais l'emporter avec moi dans la mort. Sinon, qui sait quels dégâts il pouvait encore provoquer.

- Bon, d'accord, va pour les algorithmes fit Tochiro, manifestement déçu  
- Allez voir de ma part Sayuri Yomiko, dans le système de Galhan, dans la constellation des chiens de chasse. Mais soyez prudent, elle n'aime pas… heu… avoir de la compagnie, fis je avec un geste qui glaça le sang du petit savant.

Je débloquai la porte d'accès au bureau et invitai mes deux hôtes à me suivre. Je comptai les raccompagner moi-même pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Tochiro voulait absolument visiter mon installation. Je n'y tenais pas plus que cela, mais il insista tellement que je finis par céder. Harlock lui refusa et se dirigea vers leur navette. Je ne m'en offusquai pas, et commençai une visite détaillée pour Tochiro. On aurait dit un gamin…

Harlock monta discrètement dans la navette et s'assit devant l'ordinateur de contrôle. Il établit une liaison avec l'étoile de la combination et demanda à parler à Kei Yuki de toute urgence.

- Vous voulez me parler, capitaine ?

Le visage était assez flou dans le petit écran du communicateur, mais la transmission serait suffisante.

- Oui Kei. Cherche dans notre ordinateur où peut se trouver cette personne. Je te transmets les informations en ma possession. Fais vite s'il te plait. - Bien capitaine.

Harlock passa au scanner une copie (faite en toute discrétion) de la photo qui trônait sur mon bureau. Il attendit quelques minutes, qui lui parurent assez longues.

- Capitaine ? Je n'ai qu'une information qui ressemble à un lieu de captivité. 3ème planète du système de Wolf 351. C'est une planète prison Mazone.  
- Merci Kei.  
- Mais, qui est cette personne ?  
- Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour un ami.

La réponse d'Harlock était assez énigmatique pour signifier à Kei Yuki qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Harlock grava rapidement ces informations sur un holo-disque.

Je raccompagnai Tochiro vers la navette, assez soulagé. Il n'arrêtait pas me poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Une fois sur l'élérium, après sur les convecteurs de masses, je commençai à en avoir mal à la tête. Harlock nous attendait sagement devant leur vaisseau.

- Voilà, c'est l'heure de se dire au revoir fis-je.  
- C'était vraiment très intéressant. Je me souviendrai des jardins de Kadesh, fit Tochiro visiblement excité. Mais, tu avais parlé d'un conseil pour Harlock ?

Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je. Capitaine Harlock, je suis un mauvais stratège mais j'ai repéré une grande faiblesse chez les Mazones. Leurs vaisseaux sont très fragiles et craignent les chocs, selon un certain angle. Leur blindage de tech-acier au lanthane est mauvais. Une bonne manière des éliminer est de les éperonner… Installez un tranchoir de proue sur l'Arcadia… Et rentrez leur dedans !

Harlock me dévisagea un instant, puis arbora un petit sourire énigmatique. Foncer dans le tas, c'était une tactique qui lui plaisait vraiment. Il me remercia de ce dernier conseil en me tendant un holo-disque. Il m'assura que j'y trouverai des réponses à mes questions. Je restai assez dubitatif.

La navette décolla peu après et réactiva son camouflage holographique. Avec 50 000 pièces d'or en moins, elle était beaucoup plus maniable et se fraya un chemin sans trop de peine. Peut être un jour nous nous reverrions.

-----

**Le nouveau départ**

Je repris quelques heures de repos après le départ de mes généreux clients. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais rallié volontiers Harlock dans sa quête de liberté. Mais j'hésitai à me lancer à nouveau dans une aventure périlleuse. Je me sentais déjà responsable de 345 millions de morts, sans compter les Mazones et autres humanoïdes que j'avais éliminé lors des mes voyages. Je m'endormis dans un sommeil sans rêves et me levai le soir un peu plus reposé. L'holo-disque que m'avait donné Harlock était toujours sur mon bureau. Je n'avais même pas pensé à le consulter.

_Bon, je regarde çà et je me prépare à repartir. J'ai déjà acheté un laissez passer galactique universel. Je continuerai à la chercher sur la planète de l'arc en ciel._

L'ordinateur émit un petit bip en décodant l'holo-disque. Au bout d'un instant, il afficha ce qui ressemblait à un dossier d'état civil. Mais cet en tête, ce blason… Du registre pénitentiaire Mazone…

_Nom : Nennvial  
Prénom : Laurelin  
Dossier : X 00034  
Race : Humaine (origine Sélène)  
Grade : Officier en chef de 2__ème__ classe  
Capturée le 22 juin 2977.  
Lieu de captivité : Quazel-Dri. 3__ème__ Planète du système Wolf 351._

Je souriais en lisant ces informations. Enfin, c'était la première vraie bonne nouvelle depuis bien longtemps. Je serais volontiers reparti avec l'Espérance, si ce vaisseau était encore en état. Une planète prison, mal gardée par quelques Mazones. L'effet de surprise sera total. Je repris le cosmodragon et le sabre Sélène accroché sur le mur.

_Allons chasser la mazone…_

* * *

Mon long manteau en bure brune me donnait un air de pauvre voyageur égaré. J'aimais particulièrement ce vêtement, car je pouvais facilement y dissimuler mon sabre et mon cosmogun. Enfin, il me permettait de voyager anonymement partout. La grande capuche masquait bien mon visage. 

Je marchai encore un peu et pénétrai dans un nouveau wagon. Encore vide. Le luxe des boiseries et le velours vert des sièges semblaient sortis tout droit d'un autre âge. Seul quelques voyants lumineux récents donnaient une touche de modernisme à l'ensemble.

_Ce galaxy express est vraiment désert. Personne ne me remarquera ici. C'est un bon choix. Et puis, j'aime bien le train. J'aurais peut être pu me contenter de monter à Kadesh, au lieu de partir à l'autre bout de la galaxie.  
_

Je pénétrai dans un nouveau wagon. Cette fois, je pouvais voir une personne. Une belle femme, blonde, avec cette coiffe noire. Je l'avais déjà vue, une fois.

- Bonjour me fit elle d'une voix douce. Je voyage seule. Voulez vous me tenir compagnie ?

_Elle m'a reconnu, c'est sur. Pourtant elle n'était venue qu'une fois sur Kadesh._

Je relevai ma capuche et observais cette belle femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds atterrissaient en vrac sur la banquette. Ses yeux verts étaient très expressifs, mais un peu froids. Elle n'avait qu'une petite valise posée à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le vide spatial. Sa tenue noire, bien que très seyante, lui donnait un air infiniment triste. Quel dommage pour une si jolie femme.

- Avec plaisir mademoiselle ?  
- Maetel. Je m'appelle Maetel fut sa réponse. Vous semblez vous cacher avec ces vêtements. Vous … n'avez pas de billet ?

Je lui montrai mon laisser passer galactique universel. Mon pseudonyme était inscrit à l'encre noire dessus. Une petite partie des 50 000 pièces d'or d'Harlock avait déjà servi. J'en avais laissé suffisamment sur Kadesh pour permettre à mes compagnons de racheter leurs corps humain d'origine, si ils voulaient.

Maetel paru un peu surprise en voyant le billet. Puis on regard se fit un peu plus lointain.

- Voyagez-vous jusqu'à Andromède ?

Je ne voulais toujours pas de corps mécanique. Je savais ce qui se passait sur Andromède et je ne voulais pas y aller, même pour faire du tourisme. Scandium me tuerait certainement.

- Non, répondis je. Je m'arrête à Wolf 351.  
- Dommage, fit Maetel. Je lis dans vos yeux une grande détermination. Vous pourriez vous faire robotiser. Comment vous appelez vous ?  
- Euh... Gilestel  
- Mais… est ce votre vrai nom ?  
- Il existe des secrets que même une personne comme vous ne devrait pas savoir…

Elle me décocha un regard plein de surprise et d'incompréhension. Puis elle enchaîna :

- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas de corps mécanique ?  
- L'amour a plus de valeur que l'immortalité à mes yeux.

Elle sourit. Mais, cette fois, c'était un vrai sourire, chose rare chez Maetel.

Le contrôleur rentra à ce moment là dans le wagon et commença son monologue interminable sur le trajet et les arrêts du galaxy express jusqu'à Heavy Melder. J'engageai la conversation avec la mystérieuse Maetel après cela. Quatre jours de voyage jusqu'à Wolf 351. Un peu de compagnie n'était pas de refus.

_Courage, Laurelin, j'arrive !  
Allons chasser la mazone…_


	2. L'océan de corruption

**Les arcanes de l'Arcadia**

**Episode II : L'océan de corruption**

**Prologue**

La folie des hommes ne connaît aucune limite. Si certains peuples ne cherchent que la paix et l'harmonie, d'autres pillent, tuent sans vergogne. Autrefois, Galhan était une planète luxuriante, à la population nombreuse. Mais à force de piller ses ressources, de mépriser la nature et ses droits, la planète se transforma peu à peu en une grande jungle toxique.

Des plantes vénéneuses, des êtres mutants devinrent les rois de Galhan, tuant inexorablement ses habitants humains. Une juste vengeance certains diront. Qui oserait maintenant s'aventurer sur une planète où même l'air devient mortel à respirer ? Qui braverait les spores du mushigoyashi ? Qui pourrait survivre aux insectes voraces et mutants ?

La rumeur précéda la nouvelle. La nouvelle précéda l'horreur. Galhan n'était plus, Galhan était "morte" pour les humains. Beaucoup de scientifiques sont allés étudier sa faune et sa flore. D'autres aventuriers sont partis en quête de trésors perdus. Très peu en sont revenus sans séquelles. Les rares survivants encore lucides ont surnommé cet endroit …

**"L'océan de corruption"**

Au milieu de cet océan de mort et de tristesse, une seule personne survit encore.

-----

**Mon paradis sur Galhan**

Mon souffle se fit court. Je haletais après un tel grimper. Mon masque me serait un peu, et les filtres commençaient à être vraiment encrassés. Il faudrait les changer dans la soirée. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants pour contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Du haut d'un mushigoyashi, je pouvais voir jusqu'à l'horizon la forêt toxique. Les nuages de spores vertes et jaunes m'indiquaient que la nuit tomberait dans quelques heures au plus. Quelques créatures difformes volaient autour des plantes.

_Ils vont se nourrir des plantes me dis je. C'est bientôt la saison de ponte des insectes. Ils cherchent plus de nourriture à cette occasion._

Je redescendis de l'arbre toxique et tombai mollement sur le sol couvert de mousses et lichens. Je suivais leur trace depuis deux jours. Ils progressaient vers les ruines d'Akale, l'ancienne capitale de Galhan. Je m'assis et me concentrai. Il fallait déterminer le vrai du faux, reconnaître l'utile de l'inutile. Les sons me parvenaient, en vrac. Mon oreille distingua ce que je cherchais :

- Vite, voyons. Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas traîner ici ! Nos masques n'ont plus que trois jours d'autonomie.

Une première voix, un homme.

- Je sais. D'après la carte, Akale n'est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. On devrait y arriver avant la nuit

Une deuxième voix, plus douce. Une femme.

- J'espère que ce trésor vaut vraiment le coup, reprit la première voix.

Ne t'inquiète pas voyons. Des dizaines de coffres, remplis d'or, de diamants. C'est de l'argent qui appartenait à leur gouvernement. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'en profiter !

_Encore des pillards. Entre les savants qui viennent dans l'espoir de satisfaire leur ego par quelque découverte et les chasseurs de trésors, je suis servie ces derniers temps. Quand ces maudits humains finiront ils par comprendre ?_

Des bruits de pas, de plus en plus faibles. Ils reprennent la direction de la ville. Je me redressai et dégainai mon sabre. J'inspectai l'arme visuellement et vérifiai sur un petit arbuste que la lame avait gardé tout son tranchant. La plante fut sectionnée sans un bruit, d'un coup sec. Je rengainai l'arme et vérifiai à présent le fusil. Le percuteur, le chien, le canon étaient en parfait état. Je disposai encore de 4 balles perforantes et 5 balles sifflantes. Je repris la route, en poursuivant ces deux humains qui ne se doutaient (encore) de rien.

Galhan et ses richesses faisaient donc toujours rêver les aventuriers en tout genres. Cette planète était le centre d'une grande nation dans la constellation des chiens de chasse. Une planète tellurique de classe 7, comptant des millions d'habitants et des ressources infinies. Mais les hommes franchirent un jour la limite. La nature se vengea, en créant cette forêt toxique. En quelques mois à peine, elle avait envahi la planète, tuant tous ses occupants. Des villes jadis prospères ont disparues peu à peu sous les lianes et plantes vénéneuses.

Mais malgré cela, quelques races intelligentes venaient encore ici dans l'espoir de s'enrichir ou de profiter un jour des richesses inépuisables de la planète.

- Tu as vu ? On dirait une ancienne route ! dit la voix masculine.  
- Regarde, un vieux panneau. On ne lit plus rien, mais il indique apparemment une direction. On s'approche !

Je les voyais au loin, ces deux humains. Leurs vêtements m'étaient inconnus, mais ils portaient sur eux assez d'armes pour tuer des dizaines d'insectes. Soudain, une petite forme passa à côté d'eux. Je reconnus sans trop de peine un bébé spara (1 mètre juste, 6 mois d'âge) une espèce d'insecte herbivore et peu farouche. Il s'approchait par curiosité. L'homme prit un pistolet et le tua d'un coup.

- Eh ? T'as vu, je me démerde bien encore au tir !  
- Beau carton, acquiesça la femme.

_La colère montait en moi. Comment osaient- ils tuer sans raisons ? Un insecte non dangereux de surcroît. Tout cela pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Je pris mon fusil et y introduisit une balle perforante dans la culasse. Je visai l'homme qui riait aux éclats à cause de son geste stupide. La balle rentra dans la nuque et tua sur le coup le vantard. Sa compagne en resta interdite, elle ne cria pas, elle ne bougea pas.

Je dégainai mon sabre et laissai mon fusil par terre. Je me levai et fonçai sur la survivante en hurlant :

- Maudits humains, vous ne comprendrez donc jamais ?

Cris. Sang. Douleur. Puis tout redevint silencieux. Galhan était redevenu à mes yeux le seul endroit vierge et pur dans cet univers. Un monde débarrassé de la présence des hommes et de leurs désirs stupides.

J'observai quelques instants mon sabre, taché de sang. Je l'essuyai avec une feuille morte et fixai l'inscription sur la lame. Elle ne s'effacerait jamais et pour cause.

_Alliage d'Adamantium 9  
Forgé par Bruma Simpa  
Offert en toute amitié. An 2977._

Je laissai les corps sur place. De toute façon, ils seront mangés par les insectes ou colonisés par un mushigoyashi sous peu. Le grand cycle de la vie, en quelque sorte…

-----

**Un algorithme précieux**

Les lignes de codes défilaient les unes après les autres sur les écrans. Un petit gnome à lunettes répondant au nom de Tochiro tapait depuis des heures sur un clavier. Il fit une courte pause et appuya sur un bouton. Un message clignotant apparut, lui arrachant un grand soupir. Une grande quinte de toux failli l'étouffer. Une belle femme rousse, au regard perçant mais doux vint le rassurer en entendant cela :

- Qu'est ce qui passe Tochiro ?  
- Je programme l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia, et j'ai un peu de mal Emeraldas. Mais j'y arriverai bientôt… promis…

Emeraldas se força à sourire pour Tochiro. Elle le surveillait attentivement depuis son retour de Kadesh. Aussitôt rentré, il s'était enfermé et n'était quasiment plus sorti de sa chambre. Il travaillait sans relâche, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Chose rare, il avait même refusé de trinquer hier avec son ami, le pirate Harlock.

_Comment ont-ils fait sur le vaisseau Espérance ? Comment ? Bruma m'avait parlé de cet algorithme, mais je n'arrive pas à le recréer.  
Quelque chose m'échappe, mais quoi ?_

- Je vais te chercher à manger, Tochiro. Mais je t'en prie, fais une pause. Arrête pour aujourd'hui. Tochiro ? Tu m'entends ?   
- Oui, oui, Emeraldas. Et si je passais par une autre boucle logique ? Il faut que j'essaye. Peut être que le code zêta permet de…  
- Tochiro ! Arrête ! cria Emeraldas.

Cette fois, Emeraldas ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait même dégainé son sabre et le pointait ostensiblement vers l'ordinateur de Tochiro. Sa main ne tremblait pas mais elle se forçait à menacer (indirectement) son amoureux. Un pirate aussi déterminé aurait pu aussi viser Tochiro directement. Ce dernier hésita en voyant sa femme menacer son précieux instrument. Un ange passa, quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité. Tochiro se ravisa :

- Tu as raison. Je n'y arriverai pas. Pas tout seul. Cela fait des jours que je tourne en rond.

Harlock entra à ce moment là dans le bureau de Tochiro. Il contempla quelques instants les détritus liés à une vie solitaire d'informaticien qui a duré plusieurs jours. Emeraldas rengaina son arme et embrassa son mari tendrement. Elle sortit, mais avait une larme à l'œil. Seul Harlock le remarqua.

- Tochiro, commença le pirate, il faut qu'on parle. Cela fait des jours et des jours que tu t'es enfermé ici. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Harlock… Je n'arrive pas à trouver comment programmer l'ordinateur central de l'Arcadia. Tous les systèmes fonctionnent, mais l'intelligence artificielle n'a aucune réaction sensée. Il doit manquer quelque chose.

Harlock connaissait bien son ami, ils s'étaient connus plusieurs années auparavant. Il savait que tant que Tochiro ne trouverait pas la solution à son problème, il continuerait à travailler sans se reposer. Il savait aussi, à la lumière de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers temps, ce que son ami allait lui demander.

- Harlock, je crois que nous devons nous y rendre. Aller voir cette personne, Sayuri, comme nous l'a indiqué notre ami Bruma.  
- En es tu sur ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution…

_Aller sur Galhan, dans l'océan de la corruption, très peu pour moi. Mais si Tochiro insiste, je ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul. _

Harlock se leva et laissa Tori san, un drôle de volatile noir à Tochiro. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il alla trouver Mimee, sa mystérieuse compagne aux cheveux bleus pour vider quelques verres dans sa chambre.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Tochiro, Mimee. Il se tue à la tâche, et sa santé devient précaire.  
- Je sais… je le sens…  
- Emeraldas ne sait plus quoi faire. Tant que l'Arcadia ne sera pas opérationnelle, il ne reculera pas. Il ne fait même plus attention à sa fille ces derniers temps.

Harlock vida en vitesse son verre. Il voulait parler de ce nouveau voyage qu'il comptait faire. Aller sur Kadesh et vider leurs coffres était déjà pénible, mais se rendre sur une planète où seule la mort est une certitude était une chose difficile à supporter.

- Il veut aller voir une informaticienne, une certaine Sayuri Yomiko sur … Galhan.  
- Galhan ? Tu as bien dit Galhan ? fit Mimee avec stupeur.  
- Oui, sur l'océan de la corruption. Je sais que tu es déjà allé une fois. Que peux tu m'apprendre sur cette planète ?  
- Qu'il ne faut pas s'en approcher. Plus personne n'y vit aujourd'hui. La nature y est féroce et en colère contre les hommes.  
- Mais je dois y aller. Je l'ai promis à Tochiro…

Mimee se resservit et vida encore son verre. L'alcool lui donnerait le courage. Elle reprit sa respiration et annonça d'une voix plus faible :

- Celle que tu cherches vivait à proximité des ruines d'Akale, l'ancienne capitale. Mais personne ne l'a vue depuis des années.

Mimee mentait en disant cela. Elle savait parfaitement quelle personne était devenu Sayuri Yomiko, et surtout quelles étaient ses activités. Mais en dire d'avantage n'aurait pas entamé la détermination d'Harlock. Au mieux, elle aurait réussi à se faire peur elle.

Tochiro et Harlock vérifièrent la navette avant de partir. Ils avaient pris beaucoup de respirateurs en prévision de leur séjour. Une petite unité centrale était montée à la place d'un siège passager, pour collecter les algorithmes où à défaut des codes de déverrouillages. La navette décolla sans un bruit et s'éloigna rapidement de la géante rouge en fin de vie. Au fond de la base de l'étoile de la combination, deux personnes pleuraient à l'abri de tous les regards. Mimee pour son capitaine et … Emeraldas pour son mari.

L'ordinateur afficha sans complexes les informations sur leur destination.

_Galhan. Planète tellurique de type 7, rétrogradée en type 2.  
Coordonnées selon le système Procion actualisé :  
Ascension droite : 12 heures 54 minutes 03 secondes  
Déclinaison : 56 degrés 9 dixièmes  
Troisième planète du système Alpha canopis minor  
Atmosphère toxique et mortelle, vie animale. Port d'un respirateur indispensable. Traces de vie humaine.  
Navigation sure, atterrissage dangereux voire fatal._

_----- _

**La forêt des démons**

Je sortis enfin du dernier sas d'isolement et enlevai ce masque qui me serait. L'atmosphère dans mon antre était respirable sans risques. Un vaisseau spatial, arrivé là je ne sais quand, avait fait une bonne base pour construire ce petit abri. Je fixai les rares traces de technologies encore présentes sur Galhan.

Mes ordinateurs, éteints depuis longtemps, attendaient sagement un ordre de ma part. A côté, une immense pile d'holo disques et de cartes de stockage. A part cela, le mobilier était rustique, voire inexistant. Je dormais sur le sol, sur une natte faite de feuilles et de pailles. La cuisine se résumait à un âtre vite aménagé. Quand au reste, j'avais mis en route une filtration pour avoir un peu d'eau et de l'air frais.

_C'est le rêve de tout être respectueux de la nature. Une vraie maison écologiste. Mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ces ordinateurs. C'est dur de tourner entièrement le dos à son passé me dis je._

J'avais laissé tout de même un terminal en veille, pour surveiller les environs de la planète. Je n'aimais vraiment pas que des humains viennent roder par ici. J'aimais encore moins lorsqu'ils avaient l'audace d'atterrir ici. Je vais prendre un peu de repos.

Une photo, sous une pile de disques. Une photo jaunie et un peu pliée. Trois personnes, deux femmes, un homme avec une mention manuscrite : Institut galactique des Mines. Année 2974.Une femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux fins. L'autre rousse, avec un air sévère. A proximité de la photo, un vieux papier officiel marqué d'un sceau royal Sélène, depuis longtemps disparu.

* * *

La navette s'approchait vite de Galhan. Cette planète semblait bien inoffensive vue de l'espace. Un immense océan violet et bleu, peu de nuages, une sensation de sérénité. 

- Regarde Harlock, on y est ! Galhan !  
- Oui, Tochiro. L'ordinateur calcule notre position et la solution d'atterrissage. Akale se trouve à proximité de ce point ci.

L'ordinateur émit une alarme sonore.

_Atmosphère non viable. Danger ! Danger ! Atmosphère non viable …_

Harlock, au poste de pilotage, ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement. Il se contenta de commencer sa rentrée en atmosphère en bloquant les circuits d'air frais. Les filtres et les réserves avaient une autonomie de plus de vingt jours.

La navette survolait depuis une heure la végétation dense. Pas une clairière, pas un lac. Les deux voyageurs ne voyaient que des grands arbres violets à perte de vue. Des insectes monstrueux volaient plus bas, et émettaient des cris stridents. Soudain, un trou dans la végétation offrait un site acceptable pour se poser. D'après le scanner, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques lieues des ruines d'Akale.

Le vaisseau se posa sans problèmes. En arrivant, Harlock et Tochiro remarquèrent deux autres vaisseaux qui semblaient abandonnés. Des mousses avaient pris pied sur les carcasses et des traces de blasters indiquaient une bagarre lointaine. Tochiro eut un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Machinalement, je relisais mon album souvenir. Je l'avais constitué pour me redonner un peu de force. Je parcourais mes notes et regardais les photos et autres documents que j'avais amassé depuis quelques années. Je pris une feuille au hasard. 

_Tiens, je me souviens ce jour là avoir rejoint un groupe d'écologistes. Ils protestaient contre un abattage d'arbres en voie d'extinction. Toute cette mascarade pour pouvoir vendre quelques marchandises au final._

Je recommençai au début. Je tournais les feuilles lentement. Au départ, je griffonnais encore des bouts de programmes informatiques. Chaque trouvaille était soigneusement notée et commentée. Peu à peu, les programmes laissaient la place à des études biologiques. Puis, je commençai à noter les abus et la destruction de la nature par le peuple de Galhan.

_Puis vinrent les messages de dégoût puis de haine. Puis la colère et la rage s'emparèrent de mon âme… Maudits humains, je vous hais !_

J'avais gardé une coupure de presse relatant l'apparition de l'océan de la corruption. A cette époque, tout le monde pensait que c'était une nouvelle opportunité et de nouvelles richesses offertes au peuple de Galhan. Je me souviens des premières battues aux insectes, organisées dans le seul but de fournir un divertissement bon marché, quand l'air était encore pur.

_Un jour, je m'étais interposé avec quelques amis contre ces procédés. Nous étions 10 ou 12 pour protéger un nid de Sparas, face à une meute de bourgeois armés, prêts à en découdre pour un dimanche de loisirs. Ils nous ont tous massacrés… humains compris._

Mon ordinateur sortit tout d'un coup de sa veille. Une alarme sonore. Quelqu'un approche. Un vaisseau avec des … humains ! Je remis un masque respiratoire, pris mon sabre et mon fusil. Cette fois, j'emportai avec moi une vingtaine de balles perforantes.

_Maudits humains…  
_

* * *

- Il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici ! s'exclama Tochiro.  
- Il faut chercher du côté des ruines répondit Harlock. 

Leurs combinaisons isolantes les protégeaient de l'air vicié de la planète. Leur arrivée avait fait fuir les créatures des environs, mais de dangereux insectes restaient tapis dans l'ombre. Tochiro avait amené avec lui un détecteur biologique de son cru, pour déceler une présence humaine.

Aucun écho, à part lui-même et Harlock.

Ils se mirent en marche en direction du nord, en suivant les indications d'une vieille carte imprimée. Harlock n'était pas à l'aise. Il sentait qu'on l'observait. Ils empruntèrent ce qui ressemblait à un chemin taillé à coup de machettes, s'enfonçant au milieu de plantes dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom.

Peu après, une forme humaine à terre attira leur attention. Ils eurent un geste de recul et furent horrifiés par le spectacle. Le corps était en pleine décomposition, mais des plants violets poussaient çà et là sur des blessures. Des petits insectes grignotaient avec patience des lambeaux de chair. L'homme avait encore un blaster à la main. Ses blessures n'étaient pas dues à des animaux ou à un poison. Harlock compta un impact de balle et sept coups d'arme blanche. Probablement un sabre court.

_Qui a bien pu faire çà ? Et pourquoi ?_

- Harlock, j'ai un … j'ai … peur… dit Tochiro en tremblant.  
- Je n'aime pas çà… dit faiblement Harlock.  
- Et çà ? C'est quoi ? cria Tochiro.

Un autre reste d'humain. Et encore un autre. Les deux compagnons marchèrent encore un peu et comptèrent sept humains, tous décédés de mort violente. Mais ils avaient tous leurs armes, leur argent, leurs habits.

_C'est quoi cette planète de fous ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

Ils ne remarquèrent pas le léger bip émis par le détecteur de Tochiro…

* * *

Je les suivais depuis une heure. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets, à crier dans tous les sens et à effrayer les insectes. Le grand s'appelait Harlock et le gnome Tochiro. Seul le grand était armé, avec un cosmodragon et un "gravity sabre". Mon esprit d'informaticienne arrêta bien vite la démarche à suivre. D'abord, il fallait tuer Harlock, lui était dangereux. Le petit gnome n'était pas menaçant. Il mourrait juste un peu plus tard. 

_Pillards avides ou scientifiques lunatiques ? Et si je leur donnais une chance de s'expliquer avant de mourir ? Finalement, non, ce n'est pas la peine. Tue-les tout de suite !_

Je pris mon fusil et l'armai discrètement. Les cibles ne bougeaient pas trop vite, la visée était facile. Je pointai la mire en direction de la tête d'Harlock, prête à tirer et à supprimer un maudit humain de plus.

Harlock s'arrêta de marcher et invita Tochiro à faire de même.

- Quoi encore Harlock ? On ne va pas s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes à cause d'un malheureux qui…  
- A TERRE VITE ! cria Harlock.

Une balle passa en sifflant et se planta dans un mushigoyashi, dans l'exact prolongement de la tête d'Harlock. Il se releva prestement, dégaina son cosmodragon et tira au jugé dans les fourrés.

_Merde me dis je. Repérée. Il est plus malin et plus coriace celui-là. Je l'achèverai au corps à corps…_

_----- _

**La sauvageonne**

Harlock fixait toujours le point d'où j'avais fait feu quelques instants avant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que je bougeai pour l'attaquer contre le vent. Son odeur arrivait à mes narines. Mon sabre au clair, je m'avançai prudemment. Ils ont perdu ma trace. J'avance en hurlant, perdant mon sang froid.

- Maudits humains, je vous hais !

Harlock me vise avec son cosmodragon. J'esquive un premier puis un deuxième tir. D'un coup sec, je frappe l'arme d'Harlock qui la laisse tomber à terre.

- Harlock ! cria Tochiro.

Harlock saute et dégaine son sabre. Un premier coup, facilement paré. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Je frappe comme une folle furieuse. Mes coups manquent de précision. Harlock se défend mais refuse d'attaquer. Je continue, attaquer, tuer, attaquer, tuer…

- Attends cria Tochiro. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Nous cherchons quelqu'un !

Je suis trop fatiguée. Je ne peux plus combattre correctement. Je recule et pointe ostensiblement mon arme vers le cou du capitaine corsaire. Il pointe également son arme vers moi. Mais, le gnome à lunettes pointe sur moi le cosmodragon ramassé par terre.

Je reculai encore, en restant en garde.

- Il n'y a plus un seul humain qui vive ici dis je d'une voix ferme.  
- Mais, vous êtes … humaine… dit Tochiro.

Ma respiration se fit courte en entendant cela. Mon masque respiratoire me fit mal d'un coup.

- Je ne suis pas humaine… Je ne suis plus humaine ! Je suis la forêt !  
- Nous cherchons quelqu'un qui se nomme Sayuri Yomiko dit Tochiro.

Je baisse mon sabre, abasourdie par la nouvelle. Harlock reste en joue, mais ne fait pas de gestes hostiles. Tochiro abaisse aussi son arme.

_Ce nom, il semble ressusciter d'un passé lointain. Comment savent ils ? Je reprends mon souffle._

- C'est un ami à elle, Bruma Simpa qui nous envoie dit Harlock calmement.  
- Impossible criai-je ! Il est mort depuis la fin de Sélénia !

_Je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils ont compris qui je fus autrefois…_

Je bondis vers Harlock et attaque sur le côté. Il réagit une seconde trop tard et mon sabre coupe en deux son gravity sabre. Le bout de son arme tombe mollement sur le sol, sous les yeux médusés des deux intrus. Je perçois un éclair de panique chez le pirate.

_Ce sabre d'adamantium de Simpa est vraiment génial. Indestructible et léger !_

- Attends, cria Tochiro, en me montrant un bijou.

Tochiro exhibait avec crainte un bijou ouvragé, d'une dizaine de centimètres. Un poignard avec une lame d'améthyste pure, taillé en pointe. La garde était en pierre de jade polie et lustrée, avec quelques reflets bleus. Mon nom : Sayuri Yomiko, était gravé sur la lame.

_Cette dague d'améthyste. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Le cadeau que je lui ai fait pour ses fiançailles, il y a longtemps. Comment ont-ils pu ?_

Je baissai mon arme et réfléchissais quelques instants. Finalement, je remis mon sabre dans son foureau. Harlock repris le cosmodragon et le rangea aussi. Tochiro regarda atterré les morceaux de la canne épée d'Harlock gisants par terre.

- Nous voulons juste discuter un peu, dit Tochiro après avoir ramassé les restes du sabre.  
- Et de quoi, dis je avec un sourire sarcastique ?  
- D'algorithmes…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

- Vous ne cherchez donc pas un trésor ? Vous ne chassez pas les insectes ? Vous êtes venus ici pour parler… informatique ? c'est trop drôle !  
- Nous … avons… vu… euh… "rencontré" l'électron, dit Tochiro.

J'arrêtai de rire aussitôt et dévisageai le petit savant qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Oui, il semblait sincère. Harlock, lui avait un regard d'acier qui montrait une détermination hors du commun. Je n'avais plus à faire à de stupides humains égoïstes.

_Mais un humain reste un humain me dis je. Faible, corruptible. Je vais leur donner une chance. Sans mon aide, ils ne repartiront jamais de cette planète._

- Suivez moi, ordonnai je. Ne dites rien. Marchez exactement là où je pose mes pieds, et surtout ne vous avisez pas de toucher ou de tirer sur quelque chose. Nous avons énervé les insectes avec notre combat, et ils se régaleraient volontiers de vos corps.  
- Bon, c'est d'accord répondit Tochiro.

Harlock s'interrogeait sur la personne qu'il venait de rencontrer et de combattre. Quelles horribles choses avait elle vécue ? Quelles blessures avait subi son âme pour devenir _çà_ ?

En deux heures de marche, nous arrivâmes à mon antre. Une fois le dernier sas passé, je retirai mon masque et invitai mes deux humains à faire de même. Harlock avait du charme, avec sa joue balafrée et ses mèches un peu folles. Par contre, Tochiro ne ressemblait à rien. Les deux humains me fixaient avec un regard admiratif. Je m'en étonnai :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, finis-je par dire ?  
- Ce que vous êtes … belle, finit par dire Tochiro.  
- Hein ?

J'eu un geste de recul. Sans rien ajouter, je me scrutais dans un miroir. Un geste que je n'avais plus fait depuis des années. Je reconnus mes yeux verts, mes fins cheveux. La poussière marquait mon visage, mais il avait gardé ses traits fins et délicats. Était ce cela la beauté ? Des sentiments confus, longtemps oubliés et étouffés remontaient en moi.

Je me ravisai et repris sans m'en rendre compte ce regard froid et perçant.

-----

**Les blessures de l'âme**

Je restai silencieuse, en attendant que mes invités en sursis n'engagent la conversation. Je ne leur donnais mentalement que cinq minutes pour me convaincre de ne pas les tuer.

- Je… suis… Tochiro Oyama commença le gnome à lunettes. Mon compagnon se nomme Harlock. Nous sommes venus ici dans un but précis. Nous … cherchons … des algorithmes pour programmer un ordinateur à intelligence artificielle et…  
- Je sais, coupai je d'un ton sec. Moi seule dans cet univers connais les codes de programmation de l'algorithme que vous semblez cherchez. Mais à quoi est destiné cet ordinateur ?  
- Euh, en fait nous construisons un vaisseau parfait, l'Arcadia et…  
- Vaisseau de guerre ? Vaisseau de paix ? Parlez !

Mon ton intimidait Tochiro. Je le voyais bien. J'espérais plutôt les explications d'Harlock. Elles arrivèrent :

- Nous construisons un vaisseau pour défendre la liberté et les opprimés, répondit Harlock d'une voix assurée.  
- Défendre… des humains ? Vous voulez défendre … des humains ? dis je avec une voix incrédule.  
- Il existe des choses pour lesquelles cela vaut la peine de se battre. Nous voulons aussi défendre la terre contre…  
- La terre ?

Cette misérable planète et ses occupants m'inspiraient un dégoût profond. Ces humains vivaient dans l'opulence, sans se soucier des dégâts que leur mode de vie faisait aux alentours.

- Qu'il y a-t-il encore à protéger sur la terre ? Existe il encore une seule chose à sauver sur ce caillou lointain ? criai-je.  
- J'ai promis, commença Harlock, de protéger la terre, ses fleurs, ses arbres, et d'en faire un lieu idéal pour une petite fille d'un ami cher…

Tochiro regarda avec émotion son ami corsaire et souri. Oui, il lui avait fait cette nouvelle promesse à la naissance de son enfant. Emeraldas et lui-même souhaitaient qu'en cas de malheur, leur fille puisse grandir en paix sur la terre.

_Ils ont l'air sincère. Je le sens dans leur respiration et leur regard._

- Je comprends que … Simpa a survécu ? Racontez moi tout !

Harlock et Tochiro me racontèrent en détail toute leur aventure sur Kadesh. Leur rencontre avec mon ami, ce qu'il était devenu. Il allait enfin atteindre ce bonheur qu'il recherchait lorsque le sort s'abattit sur lui. Je connaissais par ailleurs l'existence des mazones et leur mode de pensée, trop humain, ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

- L'Espérance, le vaisseau de ce brave Simpa a donc fait tout cela dis je en guise de conclusion. Et mon petit bébé d'amour a survécu…  
- Votre petit bébé d'amour ? demanda Harlock incrédule.  
- Oui, l'électron ! C'est mon bébé voyons !

Et voilà que les tics d'informaticiennes reviennent à la charge. Harlock enchaîna :

- J'aimerais comprendre quelles sont… euh… comment se fait il que … vous …  
- Que je soit dans cet état ? Que je tue tous les maudits humains qui je croise ?  
- Oui.

_Je n'ai pas trop envie d'être bavarde. Mais ces deux hommes sont moins mauvais que ceux que j'ai rencontré, après tout._

- Je hais les humains pour ce qu'ils ont fait à cette planète. Tout, de l'apparition de la forêt toxique à la disparition d'innombrables espèces est de leur faute. Galhan est ma planète natale. C'était une planète riche, prospère, mais au gouvernement incompétent et à la population arrogante. J'ai pris la tête d'un mouvement écologiste pour essayer de réconcilier l'homme et la nature. Mais je dus m'absenter quelques temps, au pire moment pour Galhan.  
- Était ce pour la construction de "l'Espérance" ? demanda Tochiro.  
- Oui, fit je avec un signe de tête. J'ai accepté ce travail uniquement par amitié pour Bruma Simpa. L'informatique m'intéressait de moins en moins. Lorsque je suis revenue, des affrontements entre écologistes et membres du gouvernement ont dégénérés en guerre civile.

_Toute ma famille, tous morts de la main de leurs anciens amis. _

- Personne ne se souciait plus de la nature, qui pâtissait d'une quête toujours plus grande de ressources. J'ai alors planté les premiers Mushigoyashi, cette plante violette qui est partout. J'en avais collecté des graines lors d'un précédent voyage.

_Mais je ne savais pas que cette plante créait une atmosphère mortelle._

- Lorsque j'ai vu le résultat, je fus très heureuse d'avoir pu infliger un tel châtiment aux habitants stupides de cette planète. J'y suis restée, pour garder ce lieu vierge de toute présence humaine.  
- Mais, vos amis écologistes ? Que sont ils devenus ? demanda Tochiro.  
- Tous morts bien avant. Vous semblez ignorer les dégâts que la corruption, la torture peuvent faire sur le cœur des hommes. Moi-même je…

Mon souffle s'arrêta. Je n'avais jamais parlé de cet épisode de ma vie, il était trop douloureux. Et j'en gardais des séquelles physiques. Dans l'art de faire souffrir son prochain, l'imagination de l'homme ne connaît aucune limite. Surtout que j'étais la dernière en vie et ils voulaient me faire agoniser longtemps. Par chance, ils ne m'ont pas touché le visage.

- Sayuri, que se passe t il ? demanda Harlock.

Pour toute réponse, j'ôtai une partie de mes vêtements. Sur mon dos, les deux visiteurs pouvaient voir des traces qui ne semblaient pas être des blessures accidentelles. Leurs visages étaient livides.

- Et ceci est juste la partie de mon corps la moins meurtrie… Comprenez-vous, maintenant, que je ne peux pas pardonner aux humains, quelque qu'ils soient ? Et vous voulez que je vous aide malgré tout ?  
- Simpa croyait en notre cause, reprit Harlock. Il nous a aidé.

_C'est maintenant que je dois prendre une décision me dis-je. Si ce très cher Bruma leur a accordé sa confiance, c'est que ces humains en valent peut être la peine. _

Pour me donner un peu de temps de réflexion, je retournai vers la pile d'holo-disques et pris cette vieille photo. Elle avait été faite le dernier jour d'études à l'institut galactique des mines. Nous y étions tous les trois : Bruma Simpa le génie, Valina la spécialiste de la physique et moi-même l'informaticienne de choc. Le trio parfait pour créer n'importe quoi, comme un vaisseau de guerre surarmé pour une reine un peu jalouse.

- Comment comptez-vous appeler votre vaisseau déjà ? demandai-je.  
- L'Arcadia ! répondirent en cœur Tochiro et Harlock.  
- Dommage, fis je. Vues vos motivations, je l'aurais plutôt baptisé "Utopia" ou "Fantasia". "Arcadia", çà sonne mal pour une entité d'intelligence artificielle…

Harlock et Tochiro sourièrent un peu et se détendirent.

-----

**Intelligence artificielle**

Je reposai le sabre et le fusil à l'abri. J'augmentai aussi la cadence de filtration de l'air, car à trois l'oxygène diminuait plus vite.

- Dites moi où vous en êtes, fis je tout en manipulant les filtres au charbon de l'abri.  
- Nous avons intégré des puces au blénium 3006 dans le cœur de l'Arcadia et j'ai réussi à inscrire tous les programmes primaires, Répondit Tochiro.  
- Du blénium 3006 ? Rien que çà ? Et vous n'êtes pas malade après avoir utilisé le métal maudit ?  
- Simpa nous a fourni du blénium pur reprit Tochiro. Et à un prix indécent dit-il à voix basse.

Tout était clair à présent. Je revoyais Simpa de retour de son audience avec la Reine de Sélénia. Il me confia que le blénium n'était plus un problème, mais qu'il avait commis une grande erreur avec la Reine. Maintenant, je commence à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- J'ai par la suite rentré les algorithmes classiques de programmation de l'intelligence artificielle en tentant de les améliorer mais …  
- Mais l'ordinateur ne réagit pas de manière sensée à des sollicitations inconnues achevai je.  
- Exact, fit Tochiro ravi de voir que je saisissais vite leurs soucis.

J'hésitai à me lancer dans un exposé des théories de programmation. Sans doute le petit gnome apprécierait, mais Harlock n'entendait pas grand-chose en technique.

- La seule manière d'intégrer votre intelligence artificielle, c'est d'entrer en communion avec elle. C'est çà, le fin mot de l'histoire.  
- Excusez moi, mais je ne comprends pas du tout, me dit Harlock.  
- Votre intelligence artificielle, ce n'est plus un programme. C'est une conscience, une partie de vous qui se prolonge dans le temps et dans l'espace. Programmer ne sert à rien. Vous devez lui transmettre vos émotions, vos vécus, vos espoirs. Il faut après lui apprendre à s'en servir pour ressentir les choses.  
- Je suis… complètement largué fit Harlock.  
- J'avoue que même moi je m'y perds ajouta Tochiro

Je fus donc réduite à recommencer du début, à expliquer toutes mes théories qui avaient fait de l'intelligence artificielle une réalité. La base était un programme très complexe. Par la suite, il fallait apprendre à l'ordinateur à réagir de manière logique dans des situations de plus en plus ardues. Une fois les leçons de bases terminées, le vrai travail commençait. Il fallait transmettre une partie de sa mémoire, de ses sentiments, de ses espoirs à l'unité centrale. Et seulement après, on débutait un nouvel apprentissage comme s'il s'agissait d'un humain.

_L'aide de Valina nous fut d'un grand secours. Elle de débrouillait aussi bien avec les systèmes d'armes, mais elle a renié tout çà depuis. Quel dommage qu'elle ait choisi la voie de la mécanisation._

Je pris un holo disque, mis un peu à l'écart. Je le tenais dans les deux mains, fermement.

- Tochiro, voici ce que vous voulez je crois. Si Simpa vous a fait confiance, si vous l'avez aidé, je vous dois bien ceci.

Je lui donnais ces précieux algorithmes. Pourtant, deux heures avant j'aurais volontiers passé ces humains au fil de l'épée. Mais le fait que Simpa ait survécu, qu'il cherche encore et toujours son bonheur dans la galaxie m'inspirait. Décidément, ce brave ami était plus déterminé et opiniâtre que moi.

- Nous avons une dette envers vous me dit Harlock.  
- Il n'y a rien que je désire à part la solitude… et ne plus voir du tout d'humains !  
- Vous avez été blessée dans votre âme et votre chair. Ces blessures peuvent guérir. Certaines avec des soins spécialisés, les autres avec le temps ou de l'amour.

Je fixai Harlock d'un air interrogateur. Qui pourrait soigner et réparer mon corps après ce que j'ai subi ? Quel but pourrais je poursuivre ? Ma famille est morte depuis longtemps.

- Sayuri, commença Harlock avec un regard fort. Quittez cette planète. Quittez ce destin inutile et absurde. Vous valez mieux que çà. Vos talents peuvent encore protéger cette nature à laquelle vous tenez tant. D'autres planètes ont besoin de vous.

J'hésite. Je me questionne. Je n'ai jamais envisagé le problème sous cet angle. Galhan est morte, mais peut être d'autres planètes sont en train de mourir. Peut être puis je encore faire quelque chose ? Non, c'est absurde, jamais les humains ne changeront.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir, finit Harlock.

_Et si je retournais voir l'électron ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

- Tochiro, avec les algorithmes, vous devriez vous en sortir. Cependant, malgré tous vos efforts, la seule manière d'obtenir l'ordinateur parfait c'est de … c'est de… fusionner définitivement avec lui, dis je dans un murmure.  
- Fusionner ?  
- Oui. L'idéal, c'est de vous débarrasser de votre enveloppe charnelle et d'insuffler votre âme dans l'unité centrale. Du moins, c'est ce que mes calculs démontrent.

Je sentis que mes interlocuteurs étaient perdus et que mes explications n'arrangeaient rien. Je décidai de ne pas en dire plus. Harlock et Tochiro m'expliquèrent par la suite pendant de longues minutes leur idéal.

- Vous devriez partir dis je. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux supporter un humain, et vous perdez un temps précieux à rester ici.  
- Déjà ? fit Tochiro.

Harlock s'était levé et regardait discrètement quelques documents éparpillés dans mon antre. Son attention fut retenue par la vieille photo, à moitié cachée sous une pile d'holo-disque. Il reconnut sans peine Simpa, Sayuri, mais cette troisième personne ? Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Je reconduisis mes invités dans le sas de sortie. Pour une fois, je ne pris aucune arme pour m'accompagner. Leur navette était restée sagement à les attendre. Je repoussai doucement les insectes qui s'étaient approchés en curieux.

- Bon, on repart. Merci encore pour les algorithmes ! Il ne restera plus que le problème des canons lasers. L'Arcadia sera parfaite !  
- Des canons lasers ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, nos canons lasers sont durs à régler. Après ce sera finit ! dit Tochiro.

_Valina était physicienne, spécialiste des systèmes d'armes et de mécanique._

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider dans cette tâche. Valina Fayghornitola, une physicienne hors pair.  
- S'agit il de la troisième personne que j'ai vu sur votre photo ? demanda Harlock.  
- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se fait appeler Scandium.

Harlock eut un froncement de sourcils. Ce nom-là, Scandium, lui était familier. Il savait exactement qui elle était, ou plutôt _ce que c'était_. Tochiro lui s'était affairé à transférer les codes et les programmes dans l'unité centrale de leur navette. Leur vaisseau décolla peu après et s'éloigna dans l'atmosphère verdâtre de Galhan. Mon existence de solitude reprenait à ce moment là.

Sur le trajet du retour, Harlock resta silencieux. Tochiro débitait dans un flot continu les vertus de l'intelligence artificielle qu'il voulait programmer. Scandium, cette personne, il en avait entendu parler par Maetel et Emeraldas. C'était le conseiller scientifique le plus apprécié de… la Reine Prométhium, sur Andromède. Un humanoïde à l'âme noire et cruelle. Harlock vit aujourd'hui pour la première fois une photo d'elle, lorsqu'elle était encore humaine.

_Tochiro, se dit il pour lui-même, surtout ne me demande pas çà. Emeraldas ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Fait comme tu veux, mais débrouille toi pour qu'on n'aille pas voir Scandium sur Andromède !_

_----- _

**La fusion des esprits**

Je mis du temps avant de prendre cette décision. Après la visite d'Harlcok et de Tochiro, j'hésitais entre partir sur une autre planète, rejoindre un ami cher ou la solitude sur Galhan. Finalement j'optai pour la deuxième solution. Je me posais encore et encore toutes ces questions durant le trajet. Le ciel défilait sous mes yeux, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. La banquette en velours était confortable dans ce train qui m'emmenait vers Kadesh.

Soudain, une voix féminine, douce :

- Vous semblez perdue dans ce train ?

Cette femme était incroyablement belle. Elle portait un manteau noir, avec des pompons. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade.

- Pardon ? dis je.  
- Vos vêtements sont en lambeaux et vous semblez ne pas savoir où vous êtes.  
- A vrai dire, je suis partie en laissant tout derrière moi.  
- Elle s'assit en face de moi, en joignant ses mains sur les genoux.  
- Où allez vous ?  
- J'hésite encore. A vrai dire je n'ai pas …  
- De billet ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas de billet, avouai je.  
- Dans ce cas, en voilà un ! Au fait, je m'appelle Maetel.

Elle me tendit le précieux sésame. Un laisser passer galactique universel, pour une personne. Vierge. Je regardais avec curiosité cet objet, je n'avais pas vu de billet de train depuis des années.

- Je vous remercie. Je me nomme … San, euh, Sayuri. Sayuri Yomiko. Mais pourquoi me donnez vous ce billet ?  
- Désirez vous aller sur Andromède ?

_Aller sur Andromède? Voir Scandium ? Non merci, pour rien au monde. En plus, la Reine Prométhium a pris un malin plaisir à mécaniser sa planète, ce qui me dégoutte profondément._

Un petit homme pénétra dans le wagon. Il portait un grand manteau bleu, une casquette, et seuls deux points lumineux brillaient à la place de ses yeux.

- Chers passagers, notre Galaxy express ne marquera pas l'arrêt sur la planète Galhan pour cause de problème d'atmosphère toxique. La compagnie intergalactique vous prie d'accepter ses excuses pour le désagrément. Nous espérons pouvoir prochainement desservir à nouveau la planète Galhan.

Le contrôleur en profita pour contrôler mon billet. En possession d'un laisser passer universel, j'avais droit à quelques vêtements de rechanges, fournis gracieusement. Il m'invita poliment à les utiliser, mais je refusai.

- Allez vous sur Andromède ? redemanda Maetel.  
- Non. Pour rien au monde je n'irai là bas.

Maetel paru un peu déçue. Son regard traduisait une souffrance profonde et diffuse. Elle me fixait intensément, et cherchait à percer ma personnalité.

- Quelles choses horribles vous avez du vivre, finit elle par me dire.  
- Je n'ai vu que les mauvais côtés de l'âme humaine pendant des années, rétorquai je. En fait… j'aimerais voir un ami avant d'accomplir mon œuvre dis je.  
- Un ami ? Un ami qui vous est cher ?  
- Quelqu'un que je croyais mort, mais qui a survécu à l'enfer. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années.  
- Où habite il ?  
- Sur la planète Kadesh.

Elle leva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Cet homme, qu'elle avait croisé quelques jours auparavant, venait aussi de Kadesh.

- Comment s'appelle votre ami ? me demanda Maetel.  
- Bruma Simpa. Il vient de Sélénia.  
- Alors, c'est probablement la personne avec qui j'ai voyagé il y a quelques jours. Mais il a refusé de me dire son nom. Il allait sur Wolf 351, il me disait qu'il devait aller chercher quelqu'un.

_Alors, me dis je, elle est vivante. Heureuse Laurelin, tu as de la chance d'avoir une personne comme Bruma. Il ne t'a jamais laissé tomber, même après tout ce temps._

Je ne disais plus rien. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je connaissais bien Bruma, et je savais exactement ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Avec Laurelin, ils chercheraient une nouvelle planète où s'établir. Mais avant cela, il payerai d'une manière ou d'une autre sa dette d'honneur envers Harlock. L'Espérance s'envolerait sûrement à nouveau, et je devais mettre la touche finale à mon œuvre.

_Fusionner avec l'électron. Créer l'ordinateur parfait._

- Sayuri ? A quoi pensez vous ? demanda Maetel.  
- Moi ? A mon petit bébé d'amour !  
- Pardon ?  
- Je vais rejoindre mon bébé d'amour … à jamais !


	3. La dame noire d'Andromède

**Les arcanes de l'Arcadia**

**Episode III : La dame noire d'Andromède**

**Prologue**

La planète Andromède est devenue au fil du temps objet de tous les phantasmes et de tous les délires des hommes. La promesse de la vie éternelle, la fin des souffrances, une résistance physique hors du commun ! Le galaxy express emmène toujours avec lui quelques personnes prêtes à tout pour devenir des humanoïdes.

Las, à l'arrivée, une réalité bien différente les attend. La plupart ne sont pas mécanisés, mais transformés en pièces vivantes pour perfectionner la planète parfaite de la souveraine d'Andromède. La reine Prométhium rêve d'un empire, grand, beau, parfait et mécanique. Dans sa quête incessante de pouvoir, elle compte sur une personne bien particulière. La rumeur circulant chez les rebelles humains veut que son âme damnée fût autrefois une physicienne hors pair et un as des systèmes mécaniques de précisions. Après sa robotisation, sa cruauté et son cynisme sont devenus sans pareils et même chez les humanoïdes, on baisse les yeux lorsque passe :

**"La dame noire"**

Elle met aujourd'hui toute son énergie, tout son savoir dans la construction du système de défense de la planète Andromède. Car ce n'est pas la première fois de sa vie qu'elle conçoit des armes.

-----

**Le puits des âmes**

- Andromède ! Andromède ! 3 jours d'escale ! La compagnie intergalactique vous remercie de…

Ces paroles avaient réveillé la femme assise sur la banquette. Son bonnet de fourrure noir tomba à ses pieds. Elle le reprit et se mit à jouer machinalement avec les pompons noirs de son manteau.

- Encore un voyage achevé se dit-elle. Est-ce que cela finira un jour ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Des robots soldats, dirigés par un officier, accueillaient les derniers passagers humains débarquant. Son jeune compagnon de voyage était déjà parti, il n'était même plus dans la file d'attente. Combien de temps avait elle dormi ainsi ?

- Mademoiselle Maetel, nous sommes arrivés à Andromède ! cria le contrôleur en entrant dans le wagon.

Le contrôleur remit son brassard à sa place et continua son inspection du train. La procédure était la même, quelques soient les trains de la compagnie. Maetel rajusta sa tenue et prit sa petite valise.

- Oui, je sais. Je descends.  
- Le train repartira dans trois jours. Je suppose que je dois vous réserver votre place habituelle ?  
- Oui, répondit Maetel d'une voix faible.

Sur le quai, Maetel fut accueillie par un droïde de protocole, qui lui indiqua que sa suite était prête à la recevoir. Avant de partir, Maetel aperçut sur la plate forme d'observation Scandium, l'âme damnée de le reine Prométhium. La dame noire supervisait en personne la répartition des humains à leur descente du train. Elle décidait du sort de chacun, mécanisation ou transformation en pièces pour la planète.

Une file d'attente, pleine, s'enfonçait sous les quais. Rien de suspect à première vue, à part les soldats placés en protection. Le panneau lumineux flottant indiquait sobrement :

_« le puits des âmes »_

C'était le surnom sinistre que Scandium avait donné à la machine transformant les humains en pièces détachées.

- Le sort de ces malheureux est scellé, se dit Maetel.

Maetel se dirigeait vers la sortie sud. Elle préférait largement se retirer seule dans l'unique hôtel encore en activité sur Andromède, en attendant le nouveau départ du galaxy express. Le droïde l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

- Enfin seule, dit-elle à voix haute, en entrant dans l'immense pièce ronde.

Le mobilier était luxueux mais géométrique. Les fenêtres artificielles renvoyaient une lumière trop bleue pour être reposante. De nombreux voyants et processus automatisés étaient omniprésents, voire oppressants. Maetel se déshabilla et prit une douche. En tant qu'humain (et accessoirement princesse d'Andromède), elle avait droit à un quota d'eau fraîche pour sa toilette. Un luxe inimaginable sur Andromède.

En peignoir de bain, elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir tranquillement lorsqu'un vidéophone se mit à parler :

- Bravo Maetel pour tous ces humains. Ils sont de grande qualité cette fois ci.

Maetel se retourna et fit face au petit écran. Un visage fin, une chevelure rousse et un haut d'habit noir. Scandium n'avait décidemment aucune fantaisie dans sa garde robe. Même pour un humanoïde.

- Vous venez encore me narguer ? Que voulez vous ? Grommela Maetel.  
- Oh mais rien, juste te féliciter. Tous les humains d'aujourd'hui iront au puits des âmes.  
- Vous m'appelez… uniquement pour me dire cela ?  
- Mais non voyons. Sa Majesté la Reine Prométhium aimerait que tu ailles la voir lorsque tu passes à Andromède. Cela lui ferait tellement plaisir !  
- Assez ! Assez ! cria Maetel. Je me dégoûte à faire tout cela.  
- Alors… pourquoi continuer ? Hein ? Tu ne réponds rien ? Tu manques de cran, Maetel !  
- Vous… vous… un jour je vous…  
- Tuerai ? Voyons, Maetel ! Quelle peine tu ferais à sa Majesté par un acte aussi cruel ! Ah ah ah ah !

La vidéo s'interrompit, laissant Maetel au bord des larmes. Elle avait déjà du mal à supporter les quelques railleries de sa mère la reine. Mais Scandium prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Maetel prit son petit pendentif et l'ouvrit. Elle se souvenait du jour où cette photo avait été prise. Sa mère, Emeraldas sa sœur et elle-même avaient posés pour un portrait de famille. C'était l'époque où elles habitaient encore sur Râmétale, leur ancienne planète. Quand leur mère était encore humaine. Un passé bien lointain. Maetel pensait à sa sœur, Emeraldas. Où était-elle ? Que pouvait elle bien faire ?

- Un jour, tout cela s'arrêtera, se dit elle en refermant le pendentif. Si seulement j'avais ta force et ton courage, Emeraldas, je n'en serais pas là.

Inlassablement, Maetel incitait des humains à se rendre sur Andromède. Elle leur faisait miroiter les promesses d'une vie éternelle et seules les plus fortes personnalités accomplissaient ce voyage. En secret, Maetel faisait un travail de sape, visant à renverser sa mère la reine Prométhium.

Lors de son dernier voyage Terre Andromède, elle rencontra deux personnages bien particuliers. Le premier, un voyageur qui ne disait pas son nom, cherchait son grand amour perdu dans la galaxie. Il lui raconta son histoire, à la fois triste et pleine d'espoir.

- Il était descendu à Wolf 351. Une zone sinistre, dominée par les mazones…

Puis vint cette femme en haillons, qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une planète primitive. Ironie du sort, elle pensait retrouver son ami, celui qui était descendu à Wolf 351. Finalement, elle s'arrêta à Kadesh. Ce caillou désertique générait un trafic assez surprenant ces derniers temps, avait dit le contrôleur.

Maetel se leva et regarda la ville par la fenêtre. La mécanisation était achevée dans ce secteur. Les maisons avaient laissé place à des bâtiments ronds sans âme. Les voitures circulaient dans tous les sens. Les humains libres se faisaient bien rares.

En haut, à la place de la voûte céleste, un immense bouclier de défense en construction. Il s'agissait du dernier délire de sa mère, qui voulait absolument militariser à outrance sa planète. Officiellement, dans un but louable de défense. Mais en réalité, elle souhaitait mécaniser par la force les planètes des environs. Des plans sinistres trottaient dans la tête de sa mère.

Maetel jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la coupole de commandement. Prométhium y passait le plus clair de son temps, assis sur son trône froid à dicter ses ordres. Ce dôme, assez haut perché, se situait immédiatement au dessus de l'ordinateur central d'Andromède. Toutes les connaissances de ses citoyens, toute l'histoire de la planète étaient stockées dans de gigantesques mémoires magnétiques.

- J'espère ne jamais devoir retourner dans cette zone sinistre, se dit Maetel. Mais un jour, je devrais bien vous affronter, mère.

Elle se recoucha dans son lit et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se reposait sur Andromède.

-----

**Le glaive de la liberté**

Les deux hommes se présentèrent devant la console de tir. Le plus grand portait une grande cape, une balafre et un bandeau sur l'œil. L'autre se dissimulait sous un manteau brun sans formes et un chapeau élimé. Il appuya sur un bouton, et un bruit assourdissant envahit l'atmosphère.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit le capitaine Harlock après le tir.  
- C'est pourtant évident. Regarde, j'ai réglé la puissance du laséro-canon au minimum. Et la moitié des réserves d'énergie ont été usées, reprit Tochiro.  
- La cible de test a été pulvérisée. C'est l'essentiel, non ?  
- Oui, mais en réglant au maximum, le canon ne pourra tirer qu'une fois, et sur une cible à courte portée ! C'est complètement incohérent !

Harlock ne répondit pas tout de suite. La mise au point des derniers systèmes de l'Arcadia, le vaisseau parfait de Tochiro, prenait du temps. Le gros point noir restant était les laséro-canon, qu'il ne parvenait pas à régler correctement malgré deux mois de travaux.

- Et en reprenant les paramètres précédents ?  
- Inutile, c'est encore pire. J'ai repris plusieurs fois mes calculs mais impossible de résoudre le problème. Je pense que la coordination entre l'optronique et le générateur de laser fait que…

Harlock n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment quand son ami se lançait dans des explications techniques ardues. Seul le résultat, le problème et ses solutions intéressaient le capitaine pirate.

- Je pense qu'on pourra s'y faire dit Harlock. Il suffira de connaître les paramètres et de tirer juste, non ?  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela reprit Tochiro. Si les canons consomment trop d'énergie, les autres systèmes vont en pâtir. Les boucliers, les radars, la navigation warp. Tu voix ce que je veux dire ?

Le pirate se rendait bien compte maintenant. Dans ces conditions, l'Arcadia était tout simplement aussi peu performante qu'un trois mats du XIXème siècle !

Le temps jouait contre eux. L'étoile de la combination était en fin de vie et elle menaçait d'exploser sous peu. L'Arcadia devait appareiller dans un mois, coûte que coûte. Passé ce délai, cette planète serait dévorée par l'explosion de la géante rouge toute proche.

- Je vais essayer de contacter cette Valina dont nous a parlé Sayuri. Elle doit connaître la solution au problème. Au moins, je pourrais avoir une nouvelle base de travail.  
- Tochiro, nous n'irons pas voir cette personne rétorqua Harlock. Ce n'est pas la peine de la contacter.  
- Et pourquoi ? Ça m'éviterait des mois et des mois de calculs sans garanties de résultats.  
- Cette personne, Valina, est morte, coupa Harlock. Essaye de reprendre tes réglages.

Harlock redoutait cette demande de Tochiro. En temps normal, il aurait affronté les pires dangers pour son ami et ses convictions. Mais aller voir Valina, ou Scandium, sur Andromède avec Tochiro, c'était s'attirer les foudres d'Emeraldas à tout jamais. Que faire ?

Harlock laissa son petit compagnon à son canon et sortit du champ de tir. Il se dirigea vers le hangar principal à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Une femme rousse jouait paisiblement avec une petite fille aux cheveux bleus. Emeraldas et Mayu, sa fille. Harlock connaissait Emeraldas depuis des années. Cette femme était farouche, fière, et elle ne montrait quasiment jamais les défauts de sa cuirasse. Pourtant, elle était en train de s'amuser avec son enfant, comme des milliers d'autres humains. Lui-même n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ses parents et il ne se rappelait que des difficultés de son enfance.

- Emeraldas, je dois te parler seul à seul commença Harlock.  
- Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
- Tochiro… Il veut aller voir une personne pour l'aider à finir l'Arcadia. Il s'agit de Valina, une physicienne, ou … Scandium si tu préfères.

Emeraldas se redressa et fixa Harlock d'un regard plein de fureur et de rage.

- Tu as bien dit… Scandium ?  
- Oui.  
- Ecoute moi bien, Harlock. Si tu pars avec Tochiro voir cette garce sur Andromède, je te tuerai. Est-ce bien clair ?

Harlock voyait bien qu'Emeraldas était sérieuse. En plus d'avoir une rancœur profonde contre sa mère, la Reine Prométhium, elle détestait Scandium. Parfois, elle lui en avait parlé. Elle la décrivait comme un humanoïde malhonnête, mauvais et fourbe. Elle servait la reine dans l'unique espoir d'accéder à la puissance et au pouvoir.

- Je me doutais de ta réponse. Mais tu connais Tochiro, s'il n'arrive pas à finir l'Arcadia, il va devenir fou !  
- Je devine ce que tu attends de moi.  
- Le ferais tu ? Pour Tochiro et Mayu ?  
- J'ai horreur de çà. Tu joues avec mes sentiments Harlock !  
- Tochiro joue avec sa vie et la notre…

La femme pirate ne répondit plus rien. Harlock savait ce que cela signifiait. Emeraldas allait partir sur l'heure sur Andromède, chercher ces informations pour l'Arcadia. En plus, elle avait un compte à régler avec la dame noire semble-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que dois chercher au juste ? demanda Emeraldas.  
- Les paramètres des canons laser du vaisseau "Espérance" et les plans de montage des lentilles du foyer primaire, dit machinalement Harlock.  
- Dans trois jours je reviens avec çà… finit Emeraldas. Je te confie Mayu. Dis juste à Tochiro que je dois m'absenter quelque temps. Au pire, çà me défoulera.

Emeraldas planta Harlock avec Mayu et partit en direction de son vaisseau. Le "Queen Emeraldas" était arrivé en même temps qu'Harlock sur sa base secrète. Tochiro en avait profité pour l'améliorer un peu et finir de l'automatiser. Ce vaisseau n'avait besoin que d'un membre d'équipage désormais. Son capitaine.

Le vaisseau pirate décolla quelques minutes après. Emeraldas parcourait les coursives vides et désertes, comme pour se réapproprier son vaisseau.

- Veuillez indiquer la destination ! demanda l'ordinateur de sa voix synthétique.  
- Andromède, répondit la pirate d'une voix sèche.

Emeraldas pensa à sa sœur, Maetel. Où était elle ? Que faisait elle ? Allait elle bien ? Maetel était plus sensible et sentimentale qu'Emeraldas. Cela lui jouait des tours, de temps à autres.

_Andromède. Planète mécanique, type inconnu.  
Coordonnées selon le système d'Antarès :  
Ascension droite 23 heures 04 minutes 14 secondes  
Déclinaison 78 degrés 2 dixièmes  
Planète solitaire. Aucune étoile proche.  
Présence de vie humaine. Mécanisation avancée.  
Autres informations verrouillées._

Emeraldas prit place dans le fauteuil de commandement, à l'avant du vaisseau.

- Entrée en hyperespace dès que possible !

Le vaisseau était hors de l'atmosphère et d'orientait vers sa destination finale. Les générateurs de saut warp se chargeaient, le départ était imminent. Tout d'un coup :

- Localisation du galaxy express ! ordonna Emeraldas.

L'ordinateur lança ses programmes et cherchait le célèbre train via le réseau galactique global. Un message vert clignotant apparut sur l'interface principale :

- Galaxy express arrêté sur Andromède. Prochain départ dans 3 jours.  
- Maetel ! Tu es là bas ! se dit Emeraldas.

Le vaisseau se dématérialisa et passa dans l'espace warp. Le voyage ne durerait que quelques heures au plus.

-----

**L'ambition des ténèbres**

Scandium était satisfaite de son effet sur Maetel. Elle prenait toujours un plaisir immense à jouir de sa position dominante. Intimider les simples humanoïdes ne lui apportait aucun plaisir, mais tourmenter une des princesses d'Andromède lui procurait une joie malsaine.

Récemment, la Reine Prométhium lui avait témoigné une grande confiance en la chargeant de l'extension des forces armées d'Andromède. Elle concevait en ce moment le bouclier énergétique ultime. Il était destiné à protéger la capitale, avec les batteries de canons qu'elle avait mis au point auparavant. On murmurait même chez les militaires que Scandium prendrait le commandement des redoutables "Panzer Squadrons", la puissante flotte de guerre de Prométhium.

La dame noire attendait depuis au moins une heure devant la grande porte argentée. Deux gardes lui interdisaient l'entrée.

- Sa majesté va bientôt vous recevoir, lui dit un officier qui venait d'arriver.  
- Je l'espère. Mon temps est précieux !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un petit droïde doré. Il s'inclina respectueusement et précéda Scandium dans la salle d'audience de Prométhium. Cette salle était immense, lumineuse. Plusieurs écrans de contrôle avec leurs consoles de transmission flottaient à proximité de la souveraine. Tout pour diriger la planète seule. Scandium s'agenouilla devant sa reine.

- Scandium, combien avons-nous eu d'humains avec ce galaxy express ? demanda Prométhium.  
- 28, grande Reine. Tous sont allés au puits des âmes sur mon ordre répondit la dame noire.  
- Où en est on de la mécanisation du secteur D-56 ?  
- La mécanisation est achevée à 78 pour cent dans cette zone.

La Reine était agacée, c'était visiblement trop lent. Elle lui avait donné des objectifs plus ambitieux mais difficiles. Le besoin en soldats robots augmentait de jour en jour, ainsi que celui d'ouvriers. La construction du bouclier prenait d'énormes ressources.

- Scandium, tu sais que j'ai besoin de trois nouveaux bataillons pour mon projet d'invasion. Tu dois mécaniser plus d'humains !  
- Bien, votre seigneurie.  
- Tu peux disposer. Au fait, je te prierai de laisser ma fille tranquille si tu ne veux pas provoquer ma colère !

Scandium supporta l'affront et ne dit rien. Elle se releva et sortit avec une dernière révérence. Dans ces conditions d'humiliation, les restes de son âme humaine revenaient à son esprit. Malgré tous ses efforts, Prométhium préférait encore Maetel.

Elle marcha quelques minutes et descendit un immense escalier mécanique. Elle ne croisa qu'une patrouille forte de 6 robots durant son trajet. Au bout d'un moment, elle se présenta devant une porte blindée un peu sombre. Trois tourelles automatiques de son cru gardaient le passage contre d'improbables intrus.

- Identification et code d'accès ! ordonna l'ordinateur de contrôle.  
- Scandium. Code d'accès : Simpa. Niveau sécurité demandé : 5.  
- Identification correcte. Accès autorisé.

La porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit avec un bruit d'air comprimé. Derrière se trouvait l'un des lieux les plus secrets de Andromède. L'ordinateur central, avec sa mémoire gigantesque. Un seul accès étroit reliait la porte à l'unique console de commande. Une passerelle suspendue dans le vide. Seules la Reine et Scandium avaient accès à cet endroit.

La dame noire s'assis devant le triple écran de contrôle et rechargea son programme de travail. En plus du bouclier de défense, elle mettait au point un nouveau blaster laser automatique pour équiper l'armée régulière. La Reine souhaitait mener son invasion dès que possible.

- Déjà douze heures de travail ! Se dit Scandium. Et je n'ai pas du tout avancé.

Elle se cala dans son fauteuil et tourna la tête vers l'écran de gauche.

- Affichage de la photo archivée numéro EDG-547-5, ordonna-t-elle.

En quelques secondes, l'ordinateur afficha une photo sur l'écran. Trois personnes, deux femmes, un homme avec une mention manuscrite : Institut galactique des Mines. Année 2974.

Une femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux fins. L'autre rousse, avec un air sévère. L'homme portait un vieux costume Sélène.

- Bruma, je te hais ! Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu choisi cette Laurelin ? Je t'aimais, Bruma.  
- Encore en train de rêver ? fit une voix.

Scandium se retourna et vit la Reine Prométhium qui marchait sur l'étroit passage. La dame noire se leva et s'agenouilla immédiatement.

- Majesté, je ne faisais que…que…  
- Je vois Scandium, répondit Prométhium d'un air pensif. Mais n'oublie pas que ta loyauté va désormais à Andromède et à nous même. Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera, si tu agissais comme tu l'as fait autrefois non ?  
- Comment pourrais je l'ignorer, puissante Reine ?   
- L'attaque aura lieu dans trois mois au plus tard. Sois prête !  
- A vos ordres, Altesse.

Une fois la Reine partie, Scandium regarda à nouveau la photo. Elle jura la perte de Bruma Simpa dès qu'elle sut qu'il aimait Laurelin. Pour accomplir sa vengeance, elle n'hésita pas à contacter les mazones et à leur faire miroiter le secret du Blénium 3006. Ces créatures attaquèrent sur ses indications Sélénia et sa pitoyable flotte. Même "l'Espérance" ne pouvait vaincre pareille armée.

Scandium regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu les tuer tous de ses mains. Sayuri, d'abord, avec son idéal écologiste idiot. Puis cette Laurelin, avec son air doux et sa gentillesse stupide. Et enfin Simpa, qui ne profita pas du commandement qu'il avait obtenu et qui en aimait une autre qu'elle.

Je me suis faite mécaniser dans cet unique but, mes chers, dit elle en regardant la photo. Si un jour je vous croise à nouveau, vous souffrirez avant de mourir ! Je sais où tu es, Laurelin. Mais je voudrais te tuer en présence de Simpa, s'il est encore en vie. Sinon, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Scandium pianota quelques instructions et un plan schématique s'afficha sur l'écran central. En deux langues, on pouvait lire nettement : Espérance. Vaisseau amiral de 1ère classe. Version 1.0.

- Une bonne base pour renforcer les "Panzer Squadrons", pensa Scandium. En deux mois, on pourrait en fabriquer une dizaine.

Sur ce, la dame noire éteignit la console de contrôle et quitta l'ordinateur central.

Au fond d'une cuve de déchets, où seuls quelques humains s'aventuraient, une photo. Un homme et une femme, les deux en uniforme. Des traits au stylo, des coups de cutter sur les deux visages témoignaient de la colère d'une personne.

-----

**Les deux soeurs**

Le "Queen Emeraldas" se matérialisa à seulement 300 000 km d'Andromède. Aussitôt en orbite stable, Emeraldas activa le champ de camouflage et prépara une petite navette. Les détecteurs à longue portée installés sur la planète mécanisée interdisaient toute approche de gros vaisseaux. Cette mission devait être menée avec une grande discrétion.

Un petit appareil sortit du hangar et fila sans un bruit vers la planète. Grâce à un astucieux brouilleur conçu par Tochiro, le vaisseau passait pour un simple cargo inoffensif. Emeraldas hésita puis choisit de se poser dans un secteur peu mécanisé. Une fois sur place, elle se dirigea vers le centre ville d'Andromède. Drapée dans une grande cape noire, la femme pirate se déplaçait dans les égouts ou dans des gaines techniques. Son visage était connu, et il ne fallait pas se faire repérer.

A proximité de la gare, elle vit plusieurs escadrons d'infanterie en entraînement. Discrètement, elle observait la scène, horrifiée.

- A mon commandement ! A droite, droite ! En formation d'attaque ! hurlait un officier.

Les bataillons manœuvraient sans anicroches. Mais dans quel but sinistre ces soldats s'entraînaient-ils ? Sa mère la Reine devait encore avoir de sombres ambitions derrière la tête.

- Un jour, je m'occuperai de vous, mère. Se dit Emeraldas. Mais avant cela, j'ai une mission à remplir.

Elle se remit en marche, en quête d'un terminal informatique à pirater. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait ce qu'il fallait sans se rendre à l'ordinateur central. Dans une gaine technique, elle trouva un terminal de maintenance, relié au réseau global.

- Veuillez vous identifier et donnez votre code d'accès, demanda l'ordinateur d'une voix parfaitement artificielle.

Pour toute réponse, Emeraldas introduisit une petite carte dans un des lecteurs et appuya sur le bouton de chargement manuel. Elle demanda ensuite, au culot, les informations nécessaires pour l'Arcadia. Tochiro lui avait concocté ce petit gadget pendant ses loisirs, et elle pouvait pirater n'importe quel système de sécurité dans l'univers.

- Identification positive. Accès autorisé. Niveau d'accréditation insuffisant. Informations verrouillées.

Enfin, _presque_ tous les systèmes informatiques…

- Bon, je vais devoir aller à l'ordinateur central, grommela-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et sortit de la gaine technique. Elle se trouvait à présent sous les voies de la gare, à proximité de la sortie sud. En face d'elle se dressait l'hôtel où Maetel avait ses habitudes. Emeraldas se dit qu'une petite visite à sa sœur cadette serait appropriée.

Maetel se morfondait, seule dans sa chambre. Elle attendait avec fébrilité le départ du Galaxy express, car elle ne se sentait pas de taille à supporter une nouvelle raillerie de Scandium ou de la Reine. Elle se leva et appuya sur un bouton pour rendre la fenêtre transparente.

La gare était toute proche et le Galaxy express était déjà en position de départ. Son regard se promena un peu partout et soudain, elle vit passer une ombre. Une forme humaine, avec une cape noire et rouge.

- Emeraldas ! dit elle à haute voix.

Elle cligna des yeux mais ne vit plus rien.

- J'ai encore du rêver, murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

Maetel prit un verre et se servit un peu d'eau. Ce breuvage était hors de prix sur Andromède. Le droïde de service lui avait aussi apporté sa ration de nourriture de synthèse. Deux sandwiches aux fruits et un peu de viande lyophilisée.

Soudain, un cache d'une gaine de ventilation tomba et une forme noire sauta devant Maetel.

- Bonjour Maetel, dit la forme.  
- Emeraldas ! répondit Maetel en fondant en larmes.

Maetel se jeta au cou de sa sœur et pleura abondamment. Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis des mois, et elle lui manquait. Emeraldas la serra fort, mais ne disait rien. Elle pensait à sa mission et à sa séparation imminente d'avec sa sœur.

- Ma petite Maetel, dans quel état tu es… murmura la femme pirate.  
- J'en ai assez Emeraldas. Cette vie, ce n'est pas une vie. J'en ai marre de Scandium, d'Andromède, de tout !  
- Je sais…  
- Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je suis en mission. Je dois repartir.  
- Non, reste ! S'il te plait ! Encore un peu ! Je peux … t'aider ? S'il te plait, ne pars pas tout de suite ! supplia Maetel.

Emeraldas n'aimait pas travailler en équipe, même avec sa sœur. La seule certitude est qu'un jour elles devraient affronter ensemble Prométhium. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue.

- Je suis ici pour pirater l'ordinateur central. Je suis triste de te laisser, crois moi, mais tu ne peux pas m'aider, trancha Emeraldas.  
- Je crois que si… Si je t'aide, tu n'auras pas besoin de pirater le système…J'ai le code d'accès ! répondit Maetel.

Maetel avait été couronnée provisoirement reine, lors d'un des nombreux délires de Prométhium. Elle avait gardé de cet époque tragique un sésame très utile : un code d'accès universel au niveau maximum de sécurité dans le système informatique. Par négligence, personne n'avait songé à le désactiver. Maetel s'en servait régulièrement contre Prométhium.

Emeraldas devait prendre une décision rapide. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et elle s'inquiétait un peu pour Tochiro.

- Ok, mais partons tout de suite. Il faut aller au dôme de commandement. Ce ne sera pas facile. Prends ton arme ! ordonna Emeraldas.  
- Merci. Merci Emeraldas.

Maetel changea de tenue et opta pour des vêtements plus discrets et plus pratiques. Un pantalon et un haut noir. Elle prit son épée également.

Emeraldas aida sa sœur à se faufiler dans les conduits techniques. Maetel pouvait encore se déplacer librement dans la ville, mais Emeraldas ne jouissait pas du même statut. En trois heures de cache-cache, elles étaient arrivées à proximité du dôme de commandement. Un rapide coup d'œil leur assura que la voie était libre.

- Vite, dit Emeraldas. La prochaine patrouille ne doit pas être loin !  
- Prenons l'escalator F-5. C'est le plus direct.

Les deux sœurs s'enfonçaient dans les tréfonds d'Andromède. Au fur et à mesure, la lumière se faisait rare et l'éclairage artificiel prenait le relais. Au bout d'une coursive sinistre, Maetel reconnu l'accès au terminal central. La porte était la même que dans ses souvenirs, mais trois tourelles lasers de défense s'étaient ajoutées au tableau.

- Ce système de défense est nouveau, murmura Maetel.  
- Lasers ou pas, moi j'y vais répondit Emeraldas.

Les tourelles s'armèrent et pointèrent leurs canons de métal vers les deux sœurs.

- Identification et code d'accès ! ordonna l'ordinateur de contrôle.  
- Maetel. Code d'accès : Galaxy express. Niveau sécurité demandé : 5.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne bougea. Emeraldas se tenait prête à bondir pour découper les tourelles au sabre. Maetel s'imaginait réduite en lambeaux par un tir nourri des lasers.

- Identification correcte. Accès autorisé, répéta l'ordinateur.  
- Allons-y, dit Emeraldas en entraînant sa sœur sur l'étroite passerelle.

Emeraldas s'assit devant la console de contrôle et pianota des instructions. Des images défilaient sur les écrans. Des plans, schémas techniques, formules mathématiques.

- Fais vite, supplia Maetel. L'ordinateur signale tout accès au service de sécurité.  
- J'y suis presque, murmura la femme pirate.

Enfin, voilà. Vaisseau Sélène Espérance. Emeraldas chargea toutes les données sur un holo-disque. Maetel regardait les écrans de contrôle par dessus l'épaule de sa sœur. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit par moment un peu de cette chaleur humaine qui lui manquait.

- Vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Une voix métallique, une humanoïde. Mais ce n'était pas le timbre de voix de la Reine Prométhium.

-----

**Un vieux contentieux**

Scandium enrageait. Elle était devant les deux filles de Prométhium, Emeraldas et Maetel. Elles étaient rentrées dans le lieu le plus sur d'Andromède, sans être inquiétées !

- Je vous ai posé une question !

Emeraldas se retourna et dégaina son arme :

- Je suis juste venue chercher quelques informations…

Scandium vit à l'écran défiler les schémas techniques et ses notes de calculs du vaisseau Espérance. Comment pouvaient elles savoir ? Qui leur avait dit ?

- Peu de personnes savent que j'ai participé à la construction de l'Espérance. Qui vous a renseigné ? Parlez. Ordonna la dame noire.  
- Je n'ai pas à te répondre ! coupa Emeraldas.

Maetel se cachait derrière un pupitre de contrôle. Elle se remémora ses conversations avec ces deux curieuses personnes dans le galaxy express…

- Simpa, Sayuri… Oui, ils m'ont parlé de ce vaisseau, l'Espérance… murmura Maetel.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? cria l'humanoïde.

En tant qu'humanoïde, Scandium bénéficiait d'une ouie assez développée et elle entendait Maetel parfaitement. En reconnaissant le nom de Simpa, elle dégaina et se jeta avec une haine farouche sur la plus jeune des soeurs. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, paralysée par la peur.

Emeraldas s'interposa au dernier moment. Elle para l'attaque de Scandium, mais elle répliqua et entailla sa joue gauche. Le sang d'Emeraldas commença à couler sur le sol métallique de la passerelle. Par réflexe, elle recula et porta sa main au visage.

- Simpa est vivant ? Où est il ? hurla la dame noire en direction de Maetel.  
- Je ne vous dirais rien. répondit Maetel.

Elle se souvint à ce moment précis d'une phrase que lui avait ce mystérieux Simpa dans le galaxy express. Il lui parlait de son amour perdu, retenu captif dans une prison Mazone. "L'espérance est comme un phénix. Personne ne peut la tuer, elle revient sans cesse, souvent au moment où l'on en a le plus besoin. Il ne faut jamais renoncer."

Maetel se leva et dégaina à son tour son sabre.

- Tu veux te battre Maetel ? Attaque !

Le ton de la dame était moqueur. Cela décupla la volonté de Maetel. Les sabres volèrent et s'entrechoquèrent. Mais les attaques de Maetel étaient maladroites et la dame noire dominait le combat. Emeraldas ramassa son arme et chargea à son tour. Les deux sœurs combattaient maintenant ensemble. Mais l'humanoïde disposait d'une force et d'une vivacité bien supérieures à celles d'un humain ordinaire. A deux contre un, le combat était à peine équilibré.

- Si Simpa est vivant, il a du partir sur Wolf 351, dit soudainement Scandium.

Maetel recula, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Comment la dame noire avait elle devinée ?

- Bien sur ! Il est allé la rejoindre ! Je les tuerai quand j'en aurai fini avec vous !  
- C'est un peu tôt pour te vanter, dit Emeraldas.

La dame noire feinta Maetel et lui asséna un violent coup avec la garde de son sabre.

- Maetel ! Tu vas voir, espèce de … jura Emeraldas.

Emeraldas attaquait avec une fureur indescriptible. Elle détestait la dame noire, non pour ce qu'elle était, mais parce qu'elle torturait l'esprit de sa sœur cadette depuis trop longtemps. Mais même la femme pirate avait du mal à tenir la dragée à la dame noire au combat. Emeraldas se retrouva vite à genoux, essoufflée, son arme hors de portée.

- Cette fois, ton compte est bon…  
- Scandium !

Maetel s'était relevée et pointait en tremblant son sabre vers l'humanoïde.

- Maetel, voyons, commença l'humanoïde. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le cran d'appuyer sur la détente. Tu es comme ce Bruma Simpa. Tu te caches, tu as peur.

Un bruit de blaster. Scandium porta sa main à sa poitrine. Elle sentait l'huile et ses fluides mécaniques se déverser sur l'étroite passerelle. Comment Maetel avait elle pu faire çà ? Elle qui paraissait si frêle.

La dame noire perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le vide. Son esprit s'embrouillait, les images défilaient dans sa mémoire. Puis ce fut le néant et les abysses.

- Maetel ? Maetel ? cria Emeraldas.

La jeune sœur ne bougeait pas, comme abasourdie par son geste. Elle laissa tomber son sabre.

- Maetel ? C'est fini, repris Emeraldas. Il faut partir, avant que d'autres robots ne viennent.

Emeraldas prit sa sœur par la main et l'entraîna loin du dôme de commandement. Il fallait faire vite, sans se faire repérer. Elles empruntèrent à nouveau les gaines et les conduits techniques. Maetel et Emeraldas arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de l'hôtel.

- Emeraldas, tu es blessée. Laisse moi voir çà.  
- Ce n'est rien. Juste une égratignure. Je dois partir. On m'attend.  
- Emeraldas ? Merci. Merci d'être venue me voir.  
- Sois forte Maetel, murmura l'aînée. Tu as une grande force en toi, enfouie. Sers-t-en !  
- Oui, je sais.

Les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras. Emeraldas prit un bandage neuf et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Maetel resta quelques instants sans bouger. Elle l'avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Un bruit de locomotive la ramena à la réalité. Le galaxy express n'allait pas tarder à partir et il ne fallait pas être en retard.

Maetel referma la porte de sa chambre. Elle portait son éternel costume noir et sa petite valise.

- Encore un voyage à accomplir songea-t-elle. Fais attention à toi, Emeraldas.

Emeraldas n'était pas partie tout de suite. Cachée à proximité des voies de la gare, elle attendit que sa sœur ait embarqué à bord du célèbre train avant de repartir vers son vaisseau.

- Fais attention à toi, Maetel, songea-t-elle.

-----

**La fuite**

La femme entra discrètement dans un bâtiment abandonné de la base de l'étoile de la combination. Au milieu des vieux cartons et détritus, elle installa rapidement un petit émetteur radio. Cette femme se cachait dans une cape sombre, et avait un teint verdâtre et de longs cheveux verts. Elle prit le communicateur et murmura :

- Agent Rina 5 au rapport, générale Katrina ?  
- Ici Katrina. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

Je suis sur l'étoile de la combination. Harlock et sa bande sont bien ici. J'ai vérifié.

- Bien, parfait. Transmets moi les coordonnées.  
- A vos ordres, générale.

Un petit bruit. La femme se releva et inspecta rapidement les alentours. Un petit chat passa quelques instants après en miaulant de bon cœur. L'espionne reprit son communicateur :

- Harlock construit actuellement un nouveau vaisseau avec ce Tochiro. Quelles sont les instructions ?  
- Observe-les et retarde l'avancement des travaux si tu peux. Je préviens sa majesté Rafflesia.

Rina reposa son communicateur et commença à ranger son matériel. En hauteur, perché sur une vieille passerelle, le capitaine Harlock regardait fixement l'espionne mazone. Ainsi donc, on ne lui avait pas menti. Les mazones avaient retrouvé sa trace.

Harlock se laissa tomber et atterrit derrière l'espionne, qui finissait de ranger son émetteur.

- Ainsi donc tu es bien une espionne mazone !  
- Tu as enfin deviné. Mais c'est trop tard, tu vas mourir !

Elle se retourna et tira sur le pirate avec un petit pistolet. Harlock dégaina son épée et liquida la mazone. Elle disparu dans de grandes flammes vertes dansantes. Il rangea son arme et sortit du bâtiment. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, il se mit à chercher Tochiro.

Celui-ci était toujours affairé à régler les tourelles de l'Arcadia. Mais Emeraldas n'était toujours pas revenue d'Andromède avec les dernières informations pour achever le vaisseau.

- Tochiro ! Tochiro ! cria Harlock.  
- Oui, qu'est qu'il y a ? Pas moyen de bosser tranquille, répondit en maugréant.  
- Tochiro, une espionne mazone se cachait parmi nous. Elle a alerté Rafflesia de notre position.  
- Hum, embêtant çà. Ça veut dire qu'il faut… partir tout de suite ?  
- Exact, répondit Harlock.

Tochiro fit un bilan rapide de l'état du vaisseau. Les tourelles n'étaient pas encore opérationnelles et le module hyperespace n'avait pas été testé. L'Arcadia était par ailleurs parfaitement apte à prendre l'espace.

- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix… murmura Tochiro. Je prépare tout pour un décollage en catastrophe. On pourra partir dans 4 heures.  
- Je t'en donne deux. Toutes les mazones de la bordure vont arriver sous peu.  
- Deux heures ? Ça ne va pas ? Et Emeraldas ? Il faut la prévenir ! Et aussi, si on part tout de suite, il ne faudra pas compter sur les tourelles !  
- Je sais, c'est assez gênant. Tu finiras les réglages en route.

Harlock rassembla l'équipage qui s'était dispersé dans les différents ateliers. Il se chargea d'organiser un ravitaillement en catastrophe. Kei s'installa à la console radar et prépara la navigation à venir. Mimee se retira dans les quartiers d'Harlock, installa sa harpe et quelques bouteilles de vin.

Harlock se rendit sur la passerelle encore déserte. Il inspecta minutieusement le lieu de ses futurs exploits. Le fauteuil du capitaine était parfaitement à son goût, en bois avec des motifs typiquement pirates. La barre ronde rappelait bien les antiques vaisseaux de la planète terre. A part ces deux éléments, l'électronique et le modernisme dominaient partout.

La console radar, le poste de Kei Yuki, se situait à droite. A proximité immédiate, le poste du mécanicien de service. Au centre, face aux baies de surveillances la console de tir et ses viseurs. De part et d'autre de la barre, les postes de navigations et leurs consoles respectives allaient bientôt s'éveiller aussi.

Harlock vérifia que l'ensemble du personnel était monté à bord de l'Arcadia. Le personnel rejoignit son poste. Le capitaine s'installa à la barre, avec une certaine émotion. Tochiro tapait sur un clavier à toute vitesse des instructions.

- Harlock ! Les réacteurs sont lancés. Tous les systèmes de navigation sont opérationnels. C'est quand tu veux !

Harlock se leva. Tochiro, Kei, et toute l'équipe de la passerelle se retournèrent et fixèrent le capitaine pirate. Tori-san sortit d'un recoin et se percha sur l'épaule du pirate.

- Arcadia ! Décollage ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix claire.

Les réacteurs s'emballèrent, et quelques vibrations indiquaient que le vaisseau de déplaçait. Il souleva un grand nuage de poussières rouges et partit se mettre en orbite.

- Kei, mets nous en orbite basse. Il faut retrouver Emeraldas. Cherche sur les fréquences habituelles.  
- A vos ordres capitaine !

La console radar et les communicateurs répondaient parfaitement. Le Queen Emeraldas était en hyperespace et serait sur place d'ici quelques minutes.

- Harlock, on dispose d'assez d'énergie pour deux salves de tirs seulement, remarqua Tochiro. Espérons que les mazones seront en retard ! Tous les autres systèmes fonctionnent parfaitement.  
- Capitaine, je reçois un écho de vaisseau sortant de l'hyperespace, secteur W-5, azimut 50 déclara Kei.  
- Identification ? demanda Harlock.  
- C'est le Queen Emeraldas ! J'établis la liaison.

L'écran central de la passerelle, d'une taille assez conséquente, grésilla un peu puis Emeraldas apparut. Tochiro remarqua immédiatement ses blessures, au visage et ailleurs.

- Emeraldas ? Ça va ? demanda Tochiro. Tu saignes ?  
- Ça va Tochiro. J'ai eu une explication franche avec Scandium sur Andromède.  
- As-tu pu obtenir les informations manquantes ? demanda Harlock.  
- Oui. Je te transmets tout çà. Mais, pourquoi avez vous décollé ?  
- Les mazones ont retrouvé notre trace, une espionne nous surveillait.

Tochiro prit un holo-disque et grava les paramètres qui lui permettraient d'achever l'Arcadia. Il parcouru rapidement les schémas et notes techniques du vaisseau "L'Espérance". Le montage des lentilles était simple et efficace. Grâce à un astucieux système de convergence des rayons, ces canons pouvaient moduler leur puissance et leur portée tout en consommant un minimum d'énergie.

- Bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit Tochiro en se levant. Je pars travailler sur les tourelles, mais je vais en avoir pour un certain temps.  
- Combien de temps ? demanda Harlock.  
- Au moins trois heures, songea Tochiro.  
- Nous n'avons par trois heures, murmura Harlock.

Tochiro quitta rapidement la passerelle et se dirigea vers les tourelles. Harlock chercha un lieu où il pourrait provisoirement se cacher en attendant la fin des réglages. Emeraldas lui fournirait une couverture appréciable mais ce vaisseau seul ne pouvait pas affronter toute une flotte mazone.

Harlock quitta la barre et se dirigea vers la table à cartes. Il rentra quelques instructions sur la console et une carte spatiale s'afficha sur le petit support. L'étoile de la combination était éloignée de beaucoup de systèmes civilisés. Un refuge idéal serait un champ d'astéroïdes, ou à un défaut un quasar pour brouiller les radar.

Les macro déserts de Karak. C'était un lieu triste. Ce désert était paradoxalement rempli de particules énergétiques qui maintenaient les lieux dans une sorte de brume permanente. Un saut warp d'une dizaine de minutes suffirait pour y arriver.

- Kei, programme un saut warp pour les macro-déserts de Karak, ordonna Harlock. Coordonnées 45-76 G 67. Emeraldas, nous allons dans ces déserts en attendant que Tochiro ait finit son travail sur les tourelles. Viens avec nous.  
- C'est entendu, répondit Emeraldas. Coordonnées 45-76 G 67. Je vous suis. Au fait Harlock, dis à Tochiro de se reposer après, compris ?

Kei Yuki programma la trajectoire et les paramètres du saut warp. Les générateurs de saut se chargeaient lentement.

- Générateurs chargés ! annonça le mécanicien.  
- Bien, on part, direction les macro déserts de Karak, dit Harlock.

Une alarme stridente retentit à ce moment. L'ordinateur de bord égrenait les pannes, une par une :

_Explosion dans le compartiment Hyperespace. Module endommagé. Saut interrompu._

Harlock se leva.

- Quoi ? fit Harlock. Envoyez une équipe maîtriser le sinistre. Tochiro ? Tu m'entends ?  
- Oui, je peux travailler tranquille ? grommela Tochiro.  
- Rejoins moi au module hyperespace, il y a eu une explosion.

Harlock sortit en courant de la passerelle et laissa la barre au premier lieutenant qui s'amusait avec une maquette d'avion. Tochiro le rejoignit lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du compartiment.

Les équipes d'intervention avaient déjà maîtrisé l'incendie. Harlock rentra avec Tochiro et ils constatèrent les dégâts.

- Le module central est bien esquinté. Il me faudra au moins 6 heures pour le réparer. Avec les tourelles, on est cloué ici pour au moins 12 heures conclu Tochiro.

Harlock vit les restes d'un paquet à proximité du point de l'explosion. Un texte, un peu noirci, attira son attention. C'était du langage mazone.


	4. L'envol du Phénix

**Les arcanes de l'Arcadia**

**Episode IV : L'envol du Phénix**

**Prologue**

Le mythe grec de Pandore vous dit sûrement quelque chose. Pandore reçut des dieux une boite qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ouvrir. Dévorée par la curiosité, cette femme ouvrit la boite divine pour regarder son contenu. A ce moment là, la misère, la tristesse, la guerre et tous les maux de l'humanité se dispersèrent dans l'univers.

Mais, par réflexe, Pandore ferma la boite précipitamment et garda pour les hommes un précieux cadeau : l'Espérance.

L'espérance est un des plus beaux sentiments que l'homme connaît. Quelques soient ses malheurs, même si tout parait sombre, l'Espérance brille au milieu de la nuit, comme un phare guidant les âmes perdues. L'Espérance ne peut être détruite, elle renaît, encore et toujours. Telle un Phénix, elle ressuscite, encore et toujours.

Et en général elle refait surface lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas…

-----

**La vengeance des mazones**

Les vaisseaux se rassemblaient en silence, dans un coin perdu de la galaxie. Des chasseurs, des porte-aéronefs, des croiseurs à perte de vue. Pour l'instant, seule une petite partie de l'armada avait rejoint le vaisseau amiral de la reine Rafflesia. L'ensemble des navires patientait, quelque part entre Bételgeuse et Antarès.

Au milieu de cette flotte, une petite navette de transport, escortée par trois intercepteurs, volait en zigzag. Cinq étoiles peintes en couleur d'or ornaient les flancs du petit appareil. Une personnalité, importante.

- Nous arrivons dans cinq minutes, générale, annonça le pilote.  
- Bien. Je n'aime pas être en retard à un conseil de guerre.

La générale Katrina se leva et mit la veste de son uniforme. Elle était grande et élancée, comme toutes les mazones. Ses cheveux verts tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sur son bras gauche une vilaine cicatrice dénaturait ce portrait flatteur. Plusieurs médailles en tout genre décoraient sa poitrine, témoignant d'un long passé guerrier.

La navette se posa dans le hangar principal du vaisseau de la Reine Rafflesia. La générale Katrina fut accueillie par une section complète de soldats, et fut accompagnée sans délais dans la salle d'audience. La plupart des hauts dignitaires attendaient, en discutant vivement de choses et d'autres. La Reine Rafflesia n'était pas encore arrivée. Katrina s'installa à sa place, à gauche de la souveraine.

- Alors Katrina, lança un officier, il parait que vous allez mener l'offensive ?  
- On compte sur vous pour éliminer ce pirate, reprit un autre militaire.

La reine Rafflesia fut annoncée par un factionnaire. Tout l'état major se leva en silence par respect pour sa majesté. Elle portait son éternelle robe noire et sa couronne en forme de trident. Une fois installée, tout le monde se rassit et écouta en silence la souveraine.

- Chères officiers, commença-t-elle, nous avons retrouvé la trace du capitaine Harlock, grâce aux efforts de la générale Katrina.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête en signe de remerciement pour cette distinction.

- Vous savez toutes que ce renégat terrien peut contrarier nos plans. Mais il est hors de question de distraire notre armada entière pour un seul homme. - Avez-vous une suggestion, votre majesté ? demanda un officier.  
- Rafflesia prit un air sérieux et regarda Créa, son commandant en chef.  
- Cassandra, Créa, poursuivez les préparatifs d'invasion de la terre. Rassemblez tous les vaisseaux. Seul Harlock soupçonne notre plan d'invasion pour l'instant.  
- A vos ordres, répondirent les officiers.  
- Katrina, je vous donne pour mission d'éliminer Harlock. Si ce que vous m'avez dit est correct, leur vaisseau ne doit pas être totalement opérationnel. Je vous donne le commandement de la 5ème flotte, ainsi qu'un vaisseau amiral pour cette mission.  
- Je ferai selon vos ordres, fit Katrina.  
- Continuez d'envoyez des espions éliminer les scientifiques sur terre. Ne négligez pas non plus les points de passages futurs de la flotte. Le ravitaillement en vivres et en armes doit être achevé sans délais. Pas de remarques ? Bien, la séance est levée, conclut la Reine.

Les membres du conseil quittaient la salle en ordre dispersé. Rafflesia attira Katrina un peu à l'écart. Elle prit un air menaçant :

- Katrina, j'espère que tu ne me décevras pas. Quazel-Dri, notre planète prison de Wolf 351 était sous ta responsabilité. Pourtant, un seul homme a réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte et à libérer des prisonniers… Mais je te donne une dernière chance. Élimine Harlock, ou sinon je te ferais subir un autre traitement que cette blessure au bras. Suis-je claire ?  
- Très claire, majesté, dit Katrina en s'inclinant.

Katrina s'était vu assigner la mission d'envahir la planète Sélénia quelques années auparavant. La reine apprit mystérieusement l'existence d'un procédé parfait d'extraction de blénium pur sur cette planète. S'en emparer (en tuant les autres personnes au courant de la découverte) lui aurait permis d'acquérir un pouvoir gigantesque. Katrina était la générale la plus expérimentée et la plus compétente à l'époque. Cette mission lui incombait naturellement.

Katrina n'atteignit aucun des objectifs visés. Elle perdit de nombreux vaisseaux, ne captura pas ce Bruma Simpa et détruisit Sélénia d'un geste vengeur. Elle avait juste réussit à capturer le croiseur "Céleste" de la flotte ennemie. C'était une bien maigre prise après une bataille aussi meurtrière. L'interrogatoire des membres de cet équipage n'avait rien donné, malgré les procédés employés.

_Il n'est pas question d'échouer cette fois ci! Se dit-elle._

Elle se posa sur le vaisseau de commandement et fit l'inventaire mentalement de la flotte mise à sa disposition. Katrina monta en passerelle et s'installa droit dans le siège du commandant.

- Situation ? Ordonna-t-elle.  
- Nous sommes rassemblées Générale, répliqua le chef de quart. La 5ème flotte est à vos ordres. Nous avons 5 bâtiments de ligne, 25 croiseurs, 50 patrouilleurs et 3 escadrilles de chasse. Quel cap devons nous suivre ?  
- A tous les vaisseaux, cap sur l'étoile de la combination ! Chargement des modules hyperespace.  
- A vos ordres, générale. Faire route à l'azimut 45, déclinaison -23. Calculs des coordonnées pour entrée en hyperespace.

La flotte de guerre se mit lentement en formation de transit et s'orienta vers l'étoile de la combination. Un par un, les vaisseaux mazones se dématérialisèrent et entamaient leur long périple pour détruire l'Arcadia.

En deux heures, la flotte sortit de l'hyperespace à proximité de l'étoile de la combination. L'opératrice radar annonça :

- Saut terminé. J'ai deux pistes hostiles à 350 000 km, direction 45-76 G 67.

_Sûrement l'Arcadia le vaisseau de Harlock, songea Katrina. Mais le deuxième vaisseau ?_

- Identification des pistes ? ordonna la générale.  
- D'après l'ordinateur, un des deux vaisseaux est le"Queen Emeraldas". C'est le vaisseau de la Femme Pirate, l'amie d'Harlock. Le deuxième devrait donc être "l'Arcadia".  
- Parfait, murmura Katrina. A toute la flotte, ordre d'attaquer les deux vaisseaux ennemis ! cria-t-elle.

Les bâtiments commencèrent leur balai de mort et de destruction. Les croiseurs escortaient les bâtiments de ligne, qui seraient aux premières loges pour l'attaque. Les porte-aéronefs déversaient à l'abri leurs flots de bombardiers et de chasseurs. Bientôt, des centaines de vaisseaux de tout type et de toute taille fonçeraient vers les deux pirates.

_On va voir, Harlock, si tu me donnes autant de fil à retordre que ce vaisseau Sélène, "l'Espérance"._

- Quelle tactique devons nous suivre Générale ? demanda l'officier de quart.  
- Hum…faites donner la chasse. Utilisez les bombes au plasma. Les autres vaisseaux achèveront les survivants… s'il en reste !  
- A vos ordres !

Les trois escadrilles de la 5ème flotte foncèrent sur les deux vaisseaux. 120 bombardiers, 240 chasseurs et 90 canonnières…

-----

**La chapelle des Périls**

Harlock et Tochiro observaient attentivement l'écran de contrôle. Le pirate tentait de compter rapidement les échos radars, mais il renonça vu le nombre. Par endroits, les points étaient tellement proches qu'ils coloraient une partie entière de la zone. Le premier lieutenant jouait gaiement avec une réplique exacte d'un Mitsubishi Zéro à l'échelle 1/72ème.

- Combien de vaisseaux ? demanda Harlock à l'intention de Kei Yuki.  
- Au moins 350, toutes tailles confondues. L'ordinateur compte 75 vaisseaux de grande taille.  
- Tochiro, que penses-tu de la situation ?  
- Ben, avec des tourelles opérationnelles ce serait vite vu. A 75 contre 2, les pauvres mazones n'auraient aucune chance.  
- On attaque alors, trancha Harlock. Tout le monde à son poste !  
- Ah, un peu d'action ! Ça va nous changer. Je fonce aux canons !

Une agitation folle s'empara de l'Arcadia. Tous les membres de l'équipage couraient afin de regagner leurs postes de combat. Tochiro fonça vers les tourelles pour tenter de les remettre en état. Par chance, les autres systèmes d'armes étaient fonctionnels, l'Arcadia pouvait engager le combat. Le "Queen Emeraldas" disposait aussi d'une puissance importante.

Les chasseurs mazones, plus rapides, attaquèrent en premier. Les trois escadrilles comprenaient des centaines d'appareils, qui arrivaient par vagues successives. Comme des sauterelles se jetant sur un champ de blé mûr !

- Feu à volonté ! ordonna Harlock.  
- Le bouclier est à 97 de charge, annonça le mécanicien.

Le lance-missiles tirait salve après salve, fauchant les petits vaisseaux mazones. Le "Queen Emeraldas" ouvrit le feu à son tour et augmentait les pertes mazones. Les chasseurs et les bombardiers ennemis tiraient encore et encore sur l'Arcadia. De petits points bleus lumineux indiquaient que le bouclier protecteur jouait parfaitement son rôle.

- Bouclier à 85 pour cent. Compartiment 34 endommagé. Système d'autoréparation enclenché, annonça le mécanicien.

Harlock et Emeraldas manoeuvraient pour diviser les escadrilles mazones. Les vaisseaux pirates coupaient et recoupaient le vecteur d'attaque des petits appareils. Changeant souvent de trajectoire, l'Arcadia déroutait les mazones. Les données récupérées sur Kadesh comprenaient toutes les tactiques d'attaques mazones, permettant d'anticiper sereinement chaque action. En quelques minutes, leur formation fut brisée et dispersée. Elles attaquaient sans ordre précis et bientôt il ne resta plus que quelques vaisseaux.

- Elles battent en retraite ! cria Kei.  
- Elles vont envoyer le gros de leur flotte maintenant, remarqua Harlock. Tochiro où en es tu avec les tourelles ?  
- Je n'ai pas fini ! répondit Tochiro dans le vidéo phone.

La situation n'était pas brillante, malgré les pertes mazones. L'Arcadia avait essuyé quelques dommages mineurs. Les vaisseaux de ligne pourraient résister aux systèmes d'armes secondaires de l'Arcadia. Le premier lieutenant avait trouvé un deuxième avion et jouait encore de plus belle.

- Harlock ? Harlock ? cria le gnome à lunettes terrorisé.  
- Oui Tochiro ?  
- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Les lentilles des foyers primaires des tourelles sont fêlées. Ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour réparer.

Harlock encaissa le coup. L'Arcadia allait devoir se battre sans canons contre ces dizaines de vaisseaux mazones qui seraient bientôt à portée.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait capitaine ? demanda le premier lieutenant.  
- On continue d'attaquer ! répliqua Harlock.

Les vaisseaux de lignes ennemis s'approchaient dangereusement, ils ouvrirent le feu et Harlock en fut réduit à manœuvrer pour esquiver les tirs. Les mazones profitaient honteusement d'une supériorité numérique écrasante. A un moment, les cinq vaisseaux capitaux s'alignèrent, dans le but ostensible d'effectuer un tir groupé sur l'Arcadia.

Dans le "Queen Emeraldas", un cri strident :

- Tochiro !

La femme pirate fonça avec son vaisseau et encaissa le tir combiné mazone. Les gouvernes arrière volèrent en éclat. De nombreux points lumineux indiquaient que le bouclier de protection avait été soumis à rude épreuve. Plusieurs compartiments étaient la proie des flammes.

Tochiro, qui tentait de suivre la bataille au milieu des réparations, laissa tomber ses outils :

- Emeraldas ! Attends, j'arrive ! cria Tochiro.

Il se leva et se mit à courir pour sortir de la salle des canons lasers, en direction du hangar des chasseurs. Un vidéo phone se mit à grésiller :

- Tochiro, c'est Harlock. Reste ici. Emeraldas sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle essaye de te donner du temps pour réparer l'Arcadia. - Je ne peux pas la laisser !  
- Toi seul peux réparer l'Arcadia, objecta Harlock. Si tu pars, nous sommes tous perdus.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à bricoler les lasers dans l'état où ils sont. Il me faut des pièces neuves et du temps. Et Emeraldas ?  
- Garde espoir, mon ami… Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! répondit Harlock.

Harlock passait en revue les solutions possibles. Sans tourelles, vue la situation, il n'avait que peu d'options. Même avec les données tactiques, il manquait cruellement de puissance de feu pour être efficace. Ces créatures vaincraient par l'usure et le temps.

Quel déshonneur pour une première sortie dans l'espace avec un vaisseau parfait ! Il pouvait toujours essayer de gagner du temps en se repliant. Mais fuir sans module hyperespace opérationnel devenait vraiment très ardu.

-----

**Sayuri**

Je regardais le lit par la fenêtre, ma respiration se condensait en buée sur le verre froid. Mes blessures me lançaient. Plusieurs bandages recouvraient mon corps, çà et là. Derrière la vitre, elle était allongée, plongée dans un coma. Plusieurs appareils automatisés étaient rassemblés autour du lit. Des voyants clignotaient un peu partout.

- Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir capitaine, me dit une voix.

Le médecin se voulu rassurant. Je l'avais délivré des geôles de Quazel-Dri, en même temps que d'autres compagnons. Il venait de Zotra, la lointaine planète blanche. Il fut capturé lui aussi lors d'un raid mazone.

- Vous seriez arrivé quelques temps après, tout était perdu.  
- Je m'en veux docteur. J'ai passé presque deux ans à la chercher. Puis-je au moins aller la voir ?  
- Allez-y. Elle est sous antalgiques et sédatifs. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu aux traitements des mazones. Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer sur son réveil.  
- J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira !  
- Et une dernière chose capitaine : faites attention à vous aussi.

Le médecin regarda un instant mes bandages puis s'éloigna, me laissant seul dans l'infirmerie. Je pris un petit pot, posé sur une table. Je rentrai et déposai mon cadeau sur sa table de chevet. Un petit olivier décorait maintenant la salle blanche et aseptisée.

_Nous planterons cet olivier ensemble, lui dis je. Nous trouverons une belle planète pour nous installer, et nous planterons plein d'oliviers. Ne meurs pas…_

Je la laissai se reposer et regagnai mon poste. L'infirmerie de Kadesh était bien pourvue. "L'Espérance" était parée pour un nouveau départ, vers une nouvelle planète où s'installer.

Mais j'avais une tâche à accomplir avant de chercher un lieu de repos. J'ouvrai l'armoire métallique et sortit précautionneusement mon ancien uniforme. Je le revêtis et pris également les armes qui allaient avec. Dans la glace, j'avais encore fière allure en tant que capitaine du dernier vaisseau de la planète Sélénia.

Mon terminal émit une petite alarme sonore : codes mazones déchiffrés. Je sortis de la pièce et redescendis par la coursive rénovée vers l'ordinateur central de mon vaisseau, "l'électron". L'ordinateur avait meilleure allure depuis ses réparations. Il brillait de milles feux, et ses nombreuses consoles indiquaient une quantité inimaginable d'informations traitées.

- Voyons, dis-je en tapant des instructions sur un clavier. Que disent ces messages mazones interceptés ?

L'écran afficha un texte, avec la mention "protection mazone niveau 4". Fichtre, un ordre signé par la reine Rafflesia elle-même !

_Ordre Royal à la 5__ème__ flotte de se mettre sous le commandement de la générale Katrina.  
Mission assignée : destruction du vaisseau du capitaine Harlock "Arcadia" dans le système de l'étoile de la combination.  
Coordonnées : 43-75 T 61._

Puis je parcourus le deuxième message, également protégé :

_Compte rendu de la 5__ème__ flotte. Avons engagé le combat avec les pirates Harlock et Emeraldas. Nous vous tenons informé. Générale Katrina._

Je me calai dans le fauteuil et méditais sur ces informations. Katrina, c'était il me semble la générale mazone qui avait mené l'attaque sur Sélénia. Maintenant elle allait s'en prendre à Harlock, l'homme qui m'a permis de retrouver celle que j'aime.

_Vous allez payer, maudites mazones. Au décuple, au centuple._ _Je ne suis pas rancunier, mais pour vous je vais faire une grande exception !_

- Que penses tu de çà, Sayuri ? demandai-je à voix haute.  
- Tu dois y aller, Bruma. Nous devons beaucoup à Harlock me répondit une voix métallique. Et puis, ces plantes parlantes ont besoin d'une bonne leçon.  
- Je suis un mauvais capitaine. Je ne sais pas trop. Tu te sens de taille à m'aider ?  
- Oui.  
- Dans ce cas… allons chasser la mazone !

Sayuri, chère Sayuri. Je savais que tu aimais particulièrement ta création, "l'électron". Mais je ne pensais pas que tu déciderais un jour de fusionner ton esprit avec lui. Quel choc ce fut pour moi lorsque j'entendis ta voix dans cette machine la première fois.

_Mais ce choix était le tien, et je dois le respecter. Je regrette juste de ne pas t'avoir revue en chair et en os avant le transfert. Quel dommage, nous nous sommes ratés de peu dans le galaxy express._

Je quittai la salle de l'ordinateur central et marchai péniblement en direction de la passerelle. Dans une coursive :

- Mes respects capitaine ! lança une voix.

Le matelot fit un garde-à-vous impeccable. Samir, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps humain d'origine, avait bien grandi et gagné en maturité. Machinalement, je m'apprêtai à le corriger mais, j'étais en uniforme et lui aussi. J'avais repris le commandement de "l'Espérance".

- Samir, rejoins ton poste. Nous n'allons pas tarder répondis-je.  
- A vos ordres Capitaine ! Heureux de vous voir de retour !

Samir s'éloigna et se dirigea vers son poste, mécanicien aux systèmes thermiques. En quelques mois, et avec 50 000 pièces d'or galactique, j'avais pu remettre en état complètement le vaisseau. J'avais constitué un nouvel équipage avec mes compagnons rescapés de Kadesh. Quelques volontaires, délivrés des geôles mazones, avaient grossi les rangs. Ce n'était plus tout à fait un vaisseau de guerre Sélène, c'était devenu _mon_ vaisseau.

J'arrivai à la passerelle, où Wang me vit et annonça d'une voix tonitruante de canonnier :

- Le capitaine en passerelle !

Instinctivement, je m'arrêtai et m'étonnai de leur comportement. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris toutes les habitudes liées au monde militaire, et je me faisais encore surprendre. J'oubliais encore dans ces moments là mon uniforme. Je m'assis avec appréhension au siège de commandement. La dernière fois que je m'y étais installé, c'était pour partir défendre Sélénia contre les mazones. Ce souvenir n'était pas très agréable.

- L'Espérance est parée, à vos ordres capitaine, annonça le navigateur.  
- Bien, dis-je. Espérance, décollage !

Les réacteurs à élérium, longtemps endormis, se réveillèrent et libérèrent une énergie fantastique. Encore en partie enterrée, "L'Espérance" se souleva lentement, en déchiquetant le sol aux alentours. Je regardai une dernière fois cette petite planète Kadesh, qui fut mon refuge pendant près de 2 ans. J'y laissai à l'abri de la future bataille une personne capitale.

- Quel cap devons nous suivre ? demanda la navigateur.

Je le levai et pris le communicateur. Je branchai la diffusion générale. L'heure de régler quelques comptes était arrivée. Je priais intérieurement de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé.

- Messieurs, nous avons tous une dette d'honneur envers le capitaine Harlock. Grâce à lui, certains ont retrouvé la liberté, d'autres un corps humain.

_Et moi j'ai retrouvé celle que j'aime. Cela n'a pas de prix à mes yeux, Harlock._

- Il est actuellement aux prises avec la flotte de la générale Katrina, de l'armada mazone. Ces mazones qui nous ont aussi fait beaucoup souffrir.

Des murmures parcouraient la passerelle.

- Nous allons donc payer notre dette d'honneur en affrontant ces créatures qui ont détruit Sélénia. Cap sur l'étoile de la combination !  
- Ça, c'est envoyé ! s'exclama Wang.

L'équipage se rassit et s'affaira à calculer les coordonnées d'entrée dans le warp. D'ici quelques minutes, je serais aux côtés du capitaine Harlock.

- Faire route à l'azimut 56, déclinaison 87. Les 4 machines réglées en avant à 90 pour cent, annonça le navigateur.

L'Espérance navigua quelques instants entre les astéroïdes de Kadesh, puis dépassa la naine rouge de Véga-2. L'étoile de la combination était à l'autre bout de la galaxie, le voyage serait assez long.

_J'espère être moins mauvais que la dernière fois. J'ai encore envie de parler avec elle à l'ombre d'un olivier._

_----- _

**Le phénix**

La générale Katrina regardait les écrans de contrôle et savourait à l'avance son triomphe. Les pertes dans ses rangs ne semblaient pas l'effrayer. L'Arcadia fumait de toutes parts et seuls quelques systèmes d'armes secondaires tiraient encore. Son écran de protection semblait faiblir.

L'autre vaisseau, l'espèce de dirigeable répondant au nom de "Queen Emeraldas" n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. Plusieurs salves des croiseurs avaient endommagés ses gouvernes et le vaisseau de la femme pirate suivait une trajectoire erratique.

- Tuez les ! Jusqu'au dernier ! Feu ! FEU ! cria la générale mazone.  
- Générale, dit l'opérateur radar. J'ai un nouvel écho dans le secteur 65-G. Un vaisseau sort de l'hyperespace.  
- Comment ? Visualisation et identification !

La silhouette s'afficha en quelques secondes sur le grand écran tactique de la passerelle du vaisseau de commandement mazone. Toute l'équipe de la timonerie se demandait quel était ce vaisseau aux formes élancées et passées de mode. La générale Katrina se leva, stupéfiée.

___Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je rêve ! pensa Katrina_

_- _Générale, l'ordinateur nous a identifié le vaisseau.

Un message clignotant s'afficha en surbrillance sur l'écran. La main de Katrina se crispa sur son fauteuil.

___Vaisseau amiral de 1__ère__ Classe "Espérance". Flotte royale de Sélénia._

_- _IMPOSSIBLE ! cria le chef mazone.

* * *

Harlock avait un regard plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Tochiro courait dans tous les sens avec un commando de mécaniciens pour réparer tous les dommages. Mais l'Arcadia allait mal. Sans tourelles, sans hyperespace, avec plusieurs incendies à bord, la partie était loin d'être gagnée. 

- Capitaine, je reçois un nouvel écho dans le secteur 65-G dit Kei Yuki.  
- Visualisation ! ordonna le capitaine.

Le vaisseau apparut nettement, mais sa forme ne disait rien au capitaine corsaire.

- Identification ?  
- D'après l'ordinateur, il s'agirait d'un vaisseau de guerre… Sélène ! Mais, reprit Kei, je croyais que la planète Sélénia avait explosée avec tous ses habitants ?  
- Pas tous… murmura Harlock, pas tous.

* * *

Je pianotai plusieurs instructions à toute vitesse sur le clavier. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver si vite au beau milieu d'une bataille de grande ampleur. 

- Aux postes de combat ! Toutes les tourelles parées à tirer !  
- Avec plaisir, répondit Wang devant sa console. Enfin, un peu d'action !

L'agitation gagnait tout le vaisseau. Son équipage d'origine avait été réduit au minimum grâce à l'automatisation et la fusion de l'esprit de Sayuri et de l'ordinateur. Au milieu de cette cohue, un timonier hissa, pour la dernière fois, le dernier drapeau de Sélénia encore intact.

- Poussez les écrans déflecteurs, dérivez l'énergie des réacteurs 2 et 3 vers les tourelles ! Ouvrez le feu dès que nous serons à portée. Tir libre pour tout le monde, je répète, tir libre pour toutes les batteries !

Les ordres revenaient, instinctivement. Wang ouvrit le feu sur les vaisseaux à portée. Les gigantesques tourelles déversèrent des flots d'énergie pure, brisant les frêles vaisseaux mazones comme des coquilles. Avec Sayuri comme superviseur, les tirs étaient précis et mortels.

J'appuyai sur un bouton et je vis Harlock au milieu de la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Je distinguais assez nettement de la fumée en arrière plan et un départ de feu. La communication n'était pas d'excellente qualité.

- Capitaine Harlock, bonjour !  
- "Capitaine" Bruma Simpa, que faites vous ici ?  
- Je viens payer une dette, Harlock. Tout le monde ici, à commencer par moi, vous doit beaucoup.  
- Je reconnais là un homme d'honneur.  
- Et puis, j'ai un compte à régler avec ces mazones. Mais, quelle est votre situation ? Çà n'a pas l'air d'être brillant.  
- Nous avons eu quelques soucis mécaniques.

Tochiro entendit une voix familière et cria derrière Harlock, via le vidéo-phone.

- Ah c'est toi Bruma ? On a perdu les lentilles des tourelles, le module de régulation de l'hyperespace est détruit, la pompe à laso-convecteurs du réacteur 2 est hors service …

Tochiro parlait à toute vitesse, à la cadence d'une mitrailleuse chauffée à blanc. La liste de pannes subies par l'Arcadia m'indiquait une bien fâcheuse situation. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Dans la flotte mazone, je reconnus sans trop de peine le vaisseau amiral de Katrina. Son blindage était trop puissant pour mes lasers, et je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'options. Il ne me restait plus que le canon à élérium, une arme puissante. Valina (ou Scandium pour certains) avait reprit les plans d'une vieille arme, le canon de Saint-Elme, qui équipait jadis le "Karyu" de la flotte terrestre. Nous avions bien amélioré le modèle original.

_Mais ce canon dépense trop d'énergie. Si je rate le tir, je n'aurais plus de bouclier. En plus, la dernière fois la puissance n'était pas assez grande pour détruire complètement ce monstre._

Je dirigeai tant bien que mal l'Espérance au milieu du combat. Mon sens marin ne s'était pas vraiment développé et les performances de mon vaisseau compensaient une partie de mes incompétences. L'Espérance subissait les tirs mazones.

_Sans la puissance de feu de l'Arcadia et du Queen Emeraldas, on va tous y passer ! J'ai une solution, mais c'est vraiment risqué._

- Harlock ? Envoyez-moi les spécifications des pièces de rechanges qui vous manquent ! dis-je.  
- Avez-vous une idée derrière la tête ? répondit il en transmettant les données.   
- Oui, j'arrive et je vais vous aider à remettre l'Arcadia sur le pied de guerre !  
- C'est trop dangereux. Essayez de nous couvrir pendant les réparations !  
- Pas question... Sayuri ? Je te confie le vaisseau !  
- Sayuri Yomiko est avec vous ? s'étonna Harlock.

Je ne répondis pas et quittai la passerelle aussi vite que possible. Je me dirigeai vers le hangar aux chasseurs. Quelques mécaniciens s'affairaient déjà à rassembler les pièces de rechanges. Je fis un inventaire visuel rapide. 6 lentilles de canons laser, 1 module hyperdrive, 2 pompes à laso-convecteurs, tout y est.

J'optai pour un chasseur type aile Delta, le plus performant de son temps de la flotte Sélène. Je priai intérieurement que mes compétences de pilotage individuel suffisent à atteindre sans encombres l'Arcadia. Je ne savais même pas me servir correctement de ses canons !

Les mécaniciens aux commandes… décidément…

Le petit intercepteur décolla et je fonçai tête baissée au milieu des vaisseaux mazones. Plusieurs chasseurs ennemis me suivaient et me tiraient dessus. L'ordinateur de bord pestait, ajoutant régulièrement des systèmes endommagés à la liste des dégâts subis.

_Je revis l'olivier, je revis son visage, je revis l'infirmerie de Kadesh. Mon cœur criait vengeance._

-----_  
_

**Le commando des mécanos**

Mon aile delta s'écrasa dans le hangar de l'Arcadia. Je sortis en maugréant du vaisseau fumant, tandis que quelques pirates tentaient de maîtriser le sinistre avec des extincteurs. Mes blessures et contusions me rendaient moins vaillant que d'habitude. Tochiro Oyama m'attendait au fond du compartiment. Son visage suait à grosses gouttes, et la suie colorait en noir ses vêtements.

- Enfin ! Pas une seconde … commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta et me fixa quelques instants. Son regard oscillait entre admiration et étonnement.

- Euh ? Qu'y a-t-il ? finis-je par demander.  
- Ton uniforme. Il te va bien, finalement ! me dit Tochiro avec un grand rire.  
- Ah ?

Je me rendis compte à ce moment que j'étais toujours dans mon grand uniforme de la flotte Sélène. Il était un peu clinquant pour jouer les mécaniciens.

- Je t'ai apporté tout ce que j'avais, repris-je. A mon avis, il faut se concentrer sur les canons.  
- Entièrement d'accord. On y va. Mais, qui commande "L'Espérance" ?  
- Sayuri s'en charge.  
- Mais… comment ?  
- Elle a fusionné son esprit avec celui de l'ordinateur central. On en reparlera après.

Je sentais que Tochiro Oyama voulait en savoir plus mais quelques chocs sourds nous rappelèrent à la réalité. L'Arcadia était au milieu d'une grande bataille spatiale. Tochiro m'entraîna en courant dans un labyrinthe de coursives et d'échappées. Plusieurs impacts de canons ennemis avaient endommagés l'Arcadia et les dégâts étaient parfois bien visibles.

Soudain une salle sombre où s'affairaient quelques pirates en bleu de travail. Vite, il fallait que je comprenne la situation. Tochiro m'expliqua brièvement ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il restait à faire. Avec ces quelques pièces de rechanges, la réparation devenait simple. Je m'installai tant bien que mal sous les canons et commençai les démontages. Tochiro s'occupait de l'autre tourelle. En quelques minutes, nous avions déjà remplacé les six lentilles.

Soudain, un tir ennemi secoua l'Arcadia, faisant voler dans tout le compartiment du matériel. Je fus projeté par terre et Tochiro s'assomma avec une caisse à outils mal placée.

- Toubib ! cria un pirate ! Tochiro est blessé !

Je laissai tomber mes outils et me dirigeai vers le blessé. Harlock arriva quelques instants plus tard avec le docteur. Après un rapide examen, le docteur conclut à une bonne commotion. Tochiro se réveillerait dans quelques temps.

- Emmenez le Harlock. Je vais finir les réparations des tourelles.  
- D'accord, on compte sur vous. Au fait… comment va-t-elle ?

Mon regard s'assombrit. Je répondis, en retenant mes larmes et en serrant les poings :

- Je ne sais pas si elle survivra à sa captivité.  
- Je… je suis désolé, me répondit Harlock tandis que le docteur emmenai Tochiro.  
- Je suis le seul responsable et je m'en veux. Accompagnez Tochiro à l'infirmerie, je finis les tourelles.

Harlock quitta la pièce me jetant pour la première fois de sa vie un regard triste et lointain. Je chassai les mauvais souvenirs de ma tête et me replongeai dans le travail. Les lentilles étaient montées, les générateurs en charge. Les tourelles seraient prêtes dans quelques minutes.

-----

**La riposte**

Harlock revint de l'infirmerie, rassuré. Tochiro était hors de danger, et les canons de l'Arcadia étaient prêts à déchaîner leur puissance sur ses ennemis. Le premier lieutenant remplaça Tochiro à la console de tir. Pour l'occasion, il posa sa maquette d'avion pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle tache.

- Tourelle 1, 20 degrés tribord, tourelle 2, 14 degrés bâbord. Feu ! ordonna Harlock.  
- A vos ordres !

Les tourelles de l'Arcadia s'orientèrent vers leurs cibles et les canons ouvrirent le feu en même temps. D'un seul coup, deux vaisseaux de lignes mazones furent réduits en poussières. Devant le réveil de l'Arcadia, la formation adverse fut rompue. Le navire amiral commença à se rapprocher.

- Enfin la vraie bataille commence ! Cria Harlock.

J'arrivai en soufflant en passerelle, mon uniforme un peu sali. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, toute la timonerie de l'Arcadia me dévisagea.

- Capitaine, nous avons un invité… murmura Kei Yuki.  
- Entrez. Nous allons en finir avec ces mazones répondit Harlock fixé à la barre.

Je rentrai et me plaçai derrière le capitaine corsaire et observait l'Arcadia à l'œuvre. Avec ses nombreuses tourelles, le vaisseau pirate fauchait les mazones. Certains ennemis tentaient de s'échapper. Seul le vaisseau de la générale Katrina se rapprochait. Elle semblait décider à aller jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. Le "Queen Emeraldas" se mit aussi en formation sur bâbord. Je remarquai moins de fumée sur le vaisseau de la femme pirate. "L'Espérance" se cala à tribord.

- Concentrez les tirs sur le vaisseau amiral. A toutes les tourelles, feu ! cria Harlock.  
- Sayuri ! criai-je dans le communicateur, coordonne tes tirs avec l'Arcadia.  
- D'accord, répondit une voix métallique dans toute la passerelle.

Harlock me regarda, étonné.

- Comment entend on sa voix … ici ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Elle a … fusionné son esprit avec l'ordinateur central, répondis je en baissant la tête.

Les trois vaisseaux firent feu en même temps de toutes leurs batteries sur le vaisseau de Katrina. Un grand éclair d'énergie bleue illumina le vaisseau mazone. Il était tout simplement intact, son bouclier ayant encaissé le coup sans faiblir.

- Son bouclier est trop puissant ! annonça premier lieutenant.  
- Elle se dirige sur nous et va ouvrir le feu, déclara Kei Yuki.

_Même à trois, ce monstre résiste. Tant pis, me dis-je, on va tenter le canon à élérium. J'ai une idée, mais nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance._

- Harlock, on va s'y prendre autrement. J'ai une arme spéciale sur l'Espérance. Le canon à élérium, une version améliorée du canon de Saint-Elme terrien.

Harlock sourit en entendant cela. Il se souvenait du canon de Saint Elme du "Karyu", et de son aide précieuse pour éliminer un ennemi réputé invincible.

- Je vais effectuer un tir avec. Il est assez puissant pour détruire leur bouclier, mais pas pour l'endommager physiquement. Avez-vous installé un tranchoir de proue sur l'Arcadia ?  
- Bien sûr… qu'est ce que vous croyez ? En adamantium 9, selon les souhaits de Tochiro lui-même.

_Rien que çà. L'alliage le plus résistant de la galaxie._

- Je dois retourner sur mon vaisseau.  
- Votre appareil est en piteux état. Prenez un spacewolf à la place.  
- Merci, Harlock.

Je saluai militairement le capitaine de l'Arcadia, plus par respect que par réflexe. Je courais vers le hangar de l'Arcadia. Ma tenue commençait à sentir le mazout et quelques taches de suies noircissaient le bleu ciel de la veste. Était ce du sang qui coulait le long de mon bras ?

Je décollai et rejoignis sans trop de mal l'Espérance. Le nombre de chasseurs et de vaisseaux mazones était maintenant très réduit. Je regagnai la passerelle.

- Ah capitaine, on n'attendait plus que vous ! s'exclama Wang.

J'observai l'écran de contrôle. Le canon à élérium était déjà en charge, à 80 pour cent de sa puissance.

- Mais comment avez-vous … dis-je.  
- J'ai pris des initiatives, me répondit la voix de Sayuri. Encouragée par Wang, qui ma soufflé l'idée.  
- Bien, me dis je en rasseyant. Feu à 100 pour cent de puissance !  
- Top moins 60 secondes. Commande parée, à vos ordres capitaine s'exclama Wang.

Le plan était simple. Avec mon tir, je surchargerai et désactiverai le bouclier du vaisseau de Katrina. Harlock n'avait plus qu'à l'éperonner pour l'achever. La seule ombre au tableau était que je n'avais droit qu'à un seul essai. Emeraldas couvrirait la manœuvre en distrayant les restes de la flotte ennemie.

- Harlock, je vais faire feu ! Préparez-vous !  
- Etes vous sur de votre tactique ? répondit-il.   
- Non, pas vraiment.  
- Avez vous une autre solution ?  
- Non, mais il faut bien tenter quelque chose. Feu ! criai-je.

Le canon à élérium relâcha toute sa puissance dans un grand rayon de particules vertes. Il frappa de plein fouet le vaisseau mazone, qui sembla basculer en arrière. Le choc était tel qu'il s'était stoppé net.

L'Arcadia déploya par la suite son tranchoir de proue et rentra dans le vaisseau mazone juste au dessus du poste de commandement.

_Exactement l'endroit que je t'avais indiqué sur Kadesh Harlock. Bravo !  
Ces maudites mazones, Katrina en premier, ont payé pour leurs crimes._

Le vaisseau de Katrina se disloqua peu avant d'exploser en projetant des milliers de pièces rougies par le feu. Les rares navires mazones restant se dispersèrent et rentrèrent en hyperespace.

- Situation ? demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil.  
- Toutes pistes hostiles éliminées ou disparues, annonça un veilleur.

- Bouclier à 16 pour cent, sept dommages mineurs traités, reprit le mécanicien. Brèche dans la coque en tranche hôtel. Rupture de canalisation en tranche sierra, baisse de pression cabine compartiment...

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, tandis que le mécanicien finissait de lire la liste des pannes et dégâts. Je me levai assez lentement, mes blessures me lançaient.

_J'espère qu'elle va bien, me dis je tout d'un coup. Il faut que…_

Tout le personnel de la passerelle s'était levé et me regardaient fixement. Ils étaient tous au garde-à-vous. Ils me saluèrent tous ensemble.

- Les mazones sont vaincues ! Bravo pour le capitaine !

Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur. En effet, c'était la première fois que je remportais une bataille spatiale. Je voulais secrètement que ce soit la dernière.

-----

**Laurelin**

Harlock et Emeraldas apparurent sur l'écran principal de communication.

- Bravo, capitaine Bruma Simpa. Vous vous êtes battu vaillamment, me dit Harlock.  
- Merci pour votre aide, ajouta Emeraldas.  
- Qu'allez faire maintenant ? demanda Harlock.  
- Vivre et essayer de connaître le bonheur… répondis je.  
- Alors, nos chemins se recroiseront sûrement !  
- J'espère bien… Mais je ne souhaite plus combattre ainsi.

Le regard d'Harlock s'assombrit et si fit plus perçant. Emeraldas me dévisagea également

- Si vous voulez vivre libre, vous devrez défendre cette liberté ! expliqua-t-il.  
- Hum… vous avez sûrement raison, mais "l'Espérance" renaîtra encore et toujours s'il le faut.  
- Soit. Je vous transmets les coordonnées d'une planète neutre et à l'écart. Vous pourrez vous y installer.  
- Merci, Harlock !

Harlock me salua avec son sabre, et je répondis par ce qui fût un salut réglementaire Sélène. Les pirates cessèrent la communication.  
Tout était fini, ou presque.

Le "Queen Emeraldas" fut le premier à partir en hyperespace, malgré les dommages subis lors de la bataille contre les mazones. L'Arcadia d'Harlock partit, en direction des macro-déserts de Karak. Je me retrouvais seul, au milieu des débris d'une flotte qui faisait l'orgueil (et la vanité) de la générale Katrina.

Je me dégoutte. Si seulement on pouvait remonter le temps et faire autrement, mais c'est trop tard, me dis je. Assez de morts, assez de tristesse, pensons un peu à l'avenir.

L'Espérance repartit en direction de Kadesh. Un passager de très grande valeur m'y attendait. Je quittai la passerelle pour regagner mon poste. J'étais vraiment usé et fatigué. Mon esprit s'embrouilla, je sombrais peu à peu.

- Capitaine ? fit une voix derrière moi. Capitaine ? Infirmier !

* * *

Le néant, le noir, le froid. Où étais-je ? J'étais à demi conscient. Je distinguais quelques formes qui s'agitaient autour de moi. Où étais-je ? 

- Son pouls est filant ! Amenez l'adrénaline, il y a risque de fibrillation. Et ces deux poches de A positif, elles sont où ?

Une voix grave, nerveuse. Est-ce le docteur ? Je m'endormis, mais mon repos n'était pas agréable. Je voyais ces visages, ces gens morts, ces habitants Sélènes qui hurlaient de douleur et de tristesse. Puis ce fut le tour des mazones que j'avais massacré, une par une, dans chaque système où je m'étais rendu pour la chercher.

Les visions cessèrent peu à peu. Le docteur m'a injecté une drogue ou autre chose, j'en suis sur. Le cauchemar cessa pour laisser place à une somnolence longue et insipide.

Le temps s'écoula, enfin, autant qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte dans l'état où j'étais. J'étais incapable de penser ou de me repérer. Était-ce l'infirmerie de Kadesh, était ce "l'Espérance" ?

J'avais compris vaguement les mots "semaines", "mois", "réveil". J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de bouger, de parler, mais mon esprit était faible et mon corps inerte.

Quelqu'un rentra en force dans la pièce.

- Laissez le, je vous prie ! dit une voix masculine avec un ton de reproche  
- Mais euh ! Juste une minute ! répondit une voix féminine que je connaissais.

Le docteur émit quelques protestations dans sa langue natale. Je devinais qu'il la suivait de près, pour la raccompagner à la sortie dès que possible.

- Il est dans un coma profond, il ne faut pas rester là, voyons ! Son état est sérieux. rajouta le docteur.

Aucune réponse. Le temps se suspendit à nouveau sous l'effet de ma dose matinale de drogue. Je sentis un léger souffle dans mes oreilles :

- Décidemment, tu en fais toujours trop... merci, merci d'être venu me chercher.  
- Vous êtes en pleine convalescence, vous aussi. Soyez raisonnable et allez vous reposez maintenant.

Une voix, douce, familière. Elle me donna du baume au cœur. Je tombai à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_Elle partit de l'infirmerie. Un court instant, il me sembla voir la table de chevet avec son olivier et le lit voisin… vide. Je m'apaisais, pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Ce fût après le premier réveil inoubliable de toute ma vie.______  
_


End file.
